Harry Potter et le comencement de la fin
by George potter
Summary: Harry rentre à Poudlard pour sa sixième année. Cette année, il devra commencer à se préparer en vue du combat ultime entre lui et Voldemort….
1. Chapitre I : Courriers Divers

Titre : Harry Potter et le commencement de la fin….

Auteur : George Potter

Type : Général ainsi que Action et Aventure

Rang : G

Disclamer : Tous les personnages de cette Fic sont la propriété de J.K Rowling à part ce que je risque de créer….

Résumé : Harry rentre à Poudlard pour sa sixième année. Cette année, il devra commencer à se préparer en vue du combat ultime entre lui et Voldemort….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre I : Courriers Divers**

Le ciel était d'une couleur que l'on ne voit que lorsque les choses sont au plus haut point sombres. En effet, en ce jour du 5 Juillet, le ciel avait une couleur très sombre. On aurait pu imaginer qu'il suffisait d'un simple coup sur les nuages pour que le monde soit recouvert d'une averse les plus fortes. L'aspect du ciel malsain correspondait bien à l'état où se trouvaient un jeune adolescent de 16 ans regardant à travers la petite fenêtre de sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Les yeux de ce jeune homme qui autrefois exprimaient la joie et la bonne humeur exprimaient désormais une certaine tristesse qui ne pouvait s'enlever de son âme. Cet enfant étrangement malheureux s'appelaient Harry Potter et il était un sorcier. Il vivait chez son oncle et sa tante qui le détestaient et avait un cousin qui s'était donné le pari de devenir le plus large possible.

Harry se dirigea vers son lit dont les draps étaient dans un état tel qui laissait paraître qu'une rafale de vent s'était abattue. Harry s'allongea sur le lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond d'une blancheur nacré. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur son jeune visage. La raison de cette tristesse qu'il ressentait venait de la mort de son parrain , Sirius Black, qui n'avait connu que trois ans auparavant lors d'une soirée de pleine lune. Harry ne pouvait cesser de penser à son parrain car c'était la seule personne qui considérait comme étant à la fois son père, son frère, son ami…Sirius Black était mort, maintenant Harry le savait même si cela le rendait malheureux, lors d'une nuit au ministère de la magie tué par sa propre cousine Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry ne cessait de revoir la scène : ils étaient allés, lui et ses amis, au département des mystères pour sauver son parrain. Mais cela s'était avéré être un piège par le mage dont la communauté des sorciers n'osait prononcer le nom : Lord Voldemort. En effet, toutes les morts qu' Harry rencontra dans sa vie était dû à ce mage noir et ses fidèles serviteurs, les mangemorts, tel que cette Bellatrix…Oui Bellatrix ce nom dont Harry ne pouvait prononcer sans éprouver de la fureur. Harry se leva subitement de son lit et commença à donner des coups de poings sur un des quatre murs qui constituaient sa minuscule chambre. Au bout de quelques instants fatigué par ses coups répétés, il se recoucha et commença à s'endormir…

Harry se retrouva dans un cimetière. La lune avait une pâle lueur. Le jeune se trouvait à coté d'un jeune homme qui s'appelait Cédric Digorry. Harry sentit un jet de lumière verte jaillir pour percuter son camarade. Harry savait qu'il venait de mourir…Tout à coup le rêve changea. Le cimetière se changea en une pièce circulaire contenant sur les cotés des gradins. Au centre se trouvait une très ancienne arche. Des combats se produisaient un peu partout dans la pièce, mais Harry attira son regard sur le combat qui opposait son défunt parrain à sa chère cousine…Des jets fusaient des deux baguettes, le combat se dirigeait peu à peu vers la grande arche…Soudain le parrain de Harry reçu un sort sur la poitrine et commença à tomber lentement à travers l'arche.

- Noooooooooon ! cria le jeune Harry. Il venait de se lever en sursaut. Le jour venait d'apparaître. Le ciel était toujours d'une triste noirceur mais il semblait avoir une petite amélioration : une simple fissure dans les nuages laissaient voir les rayons du soleil. Harry repensa à son rêve. Serait-il toujours condamner à avoir chacune nuit ces mêmes cauchemars ? Cela ne pourrat-il jamais cesser ? Harry se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et regarda la rue. Il vit Mrs Figg, une vielle folle qui adorait les chats, qui se dirigeait vers sa rue en parlant toute seule ou alors parlait-elle avait quelqu'un qui était sous une cape d'invisibilité. Harry ressentit une certaine colère : pourquoi le surveille-t-on encore ? car il s'en doutait , il était encore et toujours surveillé par le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte pour aller prendre son maigre déjeuner. Il rentra dans la cuisine où il vit son oncle Vernon concentré sur son journal et son cousin Dudley lui concentré sur les plats que lui offrait la tante Pétunia. Harry regarda son petit morceau de pamplemousse et commença à le manger.

-Pétunia, as-tu vu ce q'il se passe dans le monde ? avait demandé l'oncle Vernon après avoir fermé son journal.

-Non, Vernon … Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Pétunia avec une certaine touche d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Eh ben… Dans tous les pays, il y a des morts inexpliqués..

Harry ayant fini de manger partit dans sa chambre. Lui savait qu'elle était la cause de ces morts : Voldemort. Quand Harry arriva dans sa chambre, il vit 4 chouettes dont Hedwige. Il détacha la première lettre que reconnut étant celle de son meilleur ami Ron :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je sais que tu dois être triste mais on compte sur toi pour redresser la tête. Hermione est avec moi. Nous sommes tous les deux dans l'ancienne maison de Sniffle. Nous espérons te revoir le plus vite possible et nous faisons ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour te libérer de ces moldus._

_Amitiés,_

_Ron _

_PS : Hermione te passe le bonjour…_

En temps normal, Harry aurait été content de voir que ses meilleurs amis faisaient leur maximum pour le libérer des Dursley. Mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment ravis de les retrouver. En effet, revoir ses amis signifierait retourner dans la maison de Sirius et sa serait agrandir encore plus le vide qui est en lui.

Il prit la seconde lettre qui reconnut être celle venant de Poudlard, cela devait être certainement le résultat de ses BUSES mais Harry se demanda vraiment si sa l'intéressait :

_Mr Potter ,_

_En juin dernier vous avez passé vos épreuves de BUSES , en voici les résultats :_

_Options pris depuis la troisième année :_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Divination : Piètre _

_Epreuves Théoriques :_

_Métamorphose : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Potions : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Sorts et Enchantements : Optimal_

_Histoire de la Magie : Désolant_

_Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal_

_Astronomie :Acceptable _

_Epreuves Pratiques :_

_Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal +_

_Potion : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Métamorphose :Effort Exceptionnel_

_Sorts et Enchantements : Optimal_

_Total BUSE : 8_

_Le point que vous avez gagné lors de votre réalisation du sort du Patronus a été ajouté à votre note de Potions. De ce fait, et au vue de vos performances, nous avons le plaisir de vous informez que vous pouvez toujours espérez continuer vos études dans le but de devenir Auror._

_Les différents affaires à acheter ainsi que quelques informations seront données vers la fin du mois d'Août._

_Cordialement,_

_Mrs. Mc Gonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe de Poudlard._

Au vue de ces résultats, Harry pouvait espérer devenir Auror mais à quoi bon puisqu'il était même plus sur d'atteindre l'age d'adulte. En effet, après l'attaque dans le département des mystères, Dumbledore lui avait révélé une prophétie. Celle-ci disait que seul de Harry ou Voldemort pouvait vivre et que l'un devait mourir de la main de l'autre. Harry essaya d'oublier pendant un temps cette prophétie et ouvrit sa troisième lettre. Cette dernière disait qui l'était le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Cette nouvelle lui redonna un peu de baume au cœur. Enfin, il ouvrit la dernière des lettres : elle provenait de Dumbledore…

_Cher Harry, _

_Je me doute que tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre et sa je le comprends aisément. Tout d'abord, je voulais encore m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir depuis longtemps prévenu de cette terrible prophétie qui devient pour toi un énorme fardeau. Je me demande si un jour tu pourras me pardonner._

_Ensuite, je sais que Sirius te manque et que tu crois que c'est de ta faute mais je le redis encore une fois le seul à blâmer c'est moi…_

_Enfin je t'annonce que dans une semaine, je viendrais te chercher pour t'amener la où tu t'en doute. Pour cela tient toi prêt dans une semaine à 18 Heures._

_Dumbledore_

Cette lettre provenant de Dumbledore rendit Harry sceptique. Pour la deuxième fois, le vieil homme s'excusait et se proposait comme coupable de la mort de Sirius. De plus, il annonçait qu'il viendrait le cherchait personnellement dans une semaine pour l'amener au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Même si Harry était heureux de partir de chez les Dursley, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine colère envers le vieux directeur : Pourrait-il un jour lui pardonnait de l'avoir surprotégé ?

A suivre… 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Voilà reviews please …._


	2. Chapitre II : Retour au square Grimmaud

**Voici le seconde Chapitre de ma fic j'espère que vous aimerez….Reviews s'il vous plait !**

**Chapitre II : Retour au square Grimmaud**

Harry passa l'une des semaines les plus monotones de sa vie : chaque matin il se levait la main sur sa cicatrice douloureuse puis allait déjeuner et partait dans le quartier de Privet Drive. Chaque soir, il revenait …les yeux humides…Ces sorties n'avait pas réussi à le sortir de sa tristesse et même la venue de Dumbledore ne pourrait y changer grand chose. Le matin de son départ, Harry alla dire à son oncle Vernon qu'il partait ce soir-là.

-Bon débarras ! avait-il répondu, et qui vient te chercher ? Ce n'est pas les personnes qui était à la gare la dernière fois ? avait-il rajouté inquiet…

-Non c'est Dumbledore, le directeur de P….

-NE PRONONCE JAMAIS LE NOM DE TON ECOLE DE MALADES ! menaça l'oncle Vernon.

Mais il rajouta d'un voix légèrement tremblante :

-Tu a dis Dumbledore ?

-Oui !

- ah d'accord...très bien..

Harry passa tout le restant de la journée à préparer ses affaires. Il rangea dans sa valise tous les parchemins et les grimoires qui traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il alla chercher son Eclair de Feu dans le placard sous l'escalier, il lui avait été offert par son parrain…

Vers 17 h 55, Harry commença à se calmer : il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver à la vue de son directeur…Il attendit une bonne quinzaine de minutes lorsque soudain un crack singulier se fit retentir dans la chambre.

-Bonsoir Harry.

-Bonsoir Professeur.

-As-tu tes affaires de prêtes ?

-oui

Harry se dirigea vers son lit pour prendre sa valise mais Dumbledore l'arrêta :

-Attends Harry. Il faut d'abord que l'on parle de certaines choses…

-De quoi ?

-Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que Sirius, n'ayant aucun héritier et ne considérant aucun membres de sa famille comme des gens biens, a légué tout ce qu'il possédait, dont la maison des Blacks, à son filleul c'est à dire toi.

Ensuite, j'ai décidé de t'intégrer dans l'Ordre…

-Pourquoi …. ? demanda Harry étonné

-Ben, pour la simple bonne raison que cela ne semble pas logique que la seule personne qui peut nous délivrer de la menace de Voldemort ne peut pas connaître les agissements mis en œuvre pour contrer ce dernier. Bien sur, pour ta propre sécurité et la nôtre, il va falloir d'autant plus travailler l'ocllumencie afin que Jedusor ne connaisse pas nos actes.

Harry eut du mal à accepter la nouvelle, certes il allait faire partie de l'Ordre mais le fait qui doit travailler encore l'ocllumencie signifiait qu'il allait devoir le faire avec le professeur Rogue, la personne qui hait le plus à Poudlard hormis Drago Malefoy. Dumbledore sembla s'apercevoir de ce que pensait Harry et lui répondit :

-Mais contrairement à l'année dernière, les cours ne se passeront pas avec le professeur Rogue mais avec moi. De plus, nous allons tous faire pour que tu puisse réussir l'occlumencie le plus rapidement possible. Il faut aussi que je te précise que tes amis qui t'ont suivi au ministère l'année dernière suivront aussi cette initiation de l'occlumencie. Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger feront également partie de l'Ordre.

Enfin, la dernière chose que je dois t'annoncer : c'est que cette année je t'entraînerait au duel. tu apprendras les diverses magies tel que la magie noire. Ceci étant pour te préparer à ton combat contre Voldemort.

Dumbledore avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un air triste et on pouvait apercevoir que ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier.

-Bien cela étant dit… Il est temps de partir …

Le vieil homme tendit à Harry une vielle cane. Dès que celui-ci toucha l'objet il se sentit attiré par l'objet et tout autour de lui se mis à tourner…

Harry tomba sur le parquet de bois du hall du 12 Square Grimaud. Il se releva et Dumbledore l'amena dans la cuisine. Harry eut à peine le temps de franchir le seuil que Mrs. Weasley le prit dans ses bras.

-Harry Chéri comment vas-tu ?

-Sa va bien Mrs. Weasley, répondit celui-ci par pure politesse.

Au bout d'un certain moment Mrs Weasley lâcha prise et Harry put voir enfin ses deux meilleurs amis. Une jeune fille de 16 ans se tenait là devant lui prête elle aussi à sauter à son cou. Hermione s'approcha de celui-ci et le prit également dans ses bras.

-Oh Harry ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir…

-Moi aussi Hermione…

Elle le lâcha et le jeune garçon aux cheveux roux si singuliers des Weasley s'approcha et lui tendit la main.

-Salut Harry !

-Salut Ron !

Apres ces quelques retrouvailles, tout le monde se dirigea vers la table et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Harry savait qu'ils essayaient de lui faire oublier la perte de Sirius et il en était reconnaissant. Mrs. Weasley s'affairait autour de ses ustensiles de cuisines afin de concocter un magnifique repas comme toujours. Au bout d'un certain moment , des membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à arriver. Harry reconnut Maugrey, Tonks, Lupin et d'autres également comme Mc Gonagall. A 20 heures précises, la mère Weasley annonça que le repas était prêt. Le diner fut copieux et les discussions allaient bon train. Tout d'un coup, Harry s'aperçut qui manquait les autres membres de la famille Weasley et il demanda à Ron :

-Où sont le reste de ta famille ?

D'une voix quelque peu tremblante, Ron lui répondit :

- Ils sont à Ste Mangouste, mais les médicomages ont dit qu'ils allaient s'en tirer.

-Que c'est-il passait ?

-Notre famille s'est fait attaquer par les mangemorts, apparemment ils te cherchaient, ils doivent savoir que l'on est des amis…

Harry eut l'impression qui venait de recevoir un seau d'eau glacé. Ils le cherchaient et ils avaient attaquer la famille qui l'avait toujours bien accueilli. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours la cause de tout ? Harry se leva de table et s'en alla dans l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Mais arrivé devant sa chambre, il poursuivit sa route vers le grenier. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit un hippogriffe dont le regard était triste. Les animaux doivent ressentir la morts des gens pensa Harry. Il salua Buck et commença à le caresser. Etrangement, il se trouvait apaisé grâce à la compagnie de l'animal, il arrivait même à oublier les soucis qui le tourmentait….

Le lendemain matin, Harry se retrouva allongé près de Buck. Il en conclut qui s'était endormi avec. Harry sortit de la pièce après avoir regardé une dernière fois l'animal. Dans l'escalier, il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre. Il hésita à entrer, Ron était certainement encore en train de dormir. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il vit une Mrs Weasley qui essayait de paraître joyeuse.

-Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ?

-oui…

Elle lui servi quelques toasts puis quitta la pièce. Hermione arriva, les yeux encore à demi ouverts et s'installa sans dire un mot. Ce fut le tour de Ron d'arriver celui se dirigea directement à coté de Harry. Apparemment, il ne lui en voulait pas d'être la cause des problèmes de sa famille.

-Heu, Ron…

-Oui

-Je suis vraiment désolé ce qui arrive à ta famille… tout ceci est de ma faute…

-Harry arrête de dire des bêtises, ce n'est pas de ta faute…tu n'y est pour rien.

-Si c'est de ma faute, si tu ne me connaissais pas ta famille serait au grand complet dans cette pièce.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas, Harry, je n'aurais jamais eu de véritables amis à part Hermione donc s'il te plait n'en parlons plus…

Il s'en suivit un moment de silence dans la cuisine. Harry pensa que Ron n'aurait pas la même opinion de lui s'il connaissait le contenu de la prophétie. En effet, Harry n'avait jamais avoué à ces amis le contenu de la prédiction. Il se leva subitement :

-Venez dans ma chambre, lorsque vous aurez fini de déjeuner, j'ai à vous parler…

Hermione et Ron s'échangèrent des regards inquiets.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry se demandait comment il allait faire pour dire le contenu de la prophétie à ses meilleurs amis. Quelques instants plus tard, ses deux amis arrivèrent. Ils n'avait sûrement pas fini de déjeuner. Harry se leva et leur annonça :

-Asseyez vous… J'ai des choses à vous dire…

-Quelles choses ? demanda Hermione d'une voix pas très rassurée.

-L'année dernière, vous devez sûrement vous rappelez que au département des mystères, il y avait une prophétie contenant mon nom et celui de Jedusor. Et lors de la bataille, qui s'en suivit, Neville l'a malencontreusement fait tomber. il était donc impossible d'en connaître le contenu.

-Oui firent ses amis se demandant où Harry voulait en venir

-Lorsque je me suis retrouvé par la suite dans le bureau de Dumbledore m'as révélé le contenu de la prophétie…

-Vraiment ! s'exclama Hermione étonnée

-Hermione s'il te plait laisse moi finir..

-Heu désolé

-Pas grave…Dumbledore connaissait le contenu de la prophétie car celui-ci l'avait entendu par Sybille Trelawney 16 ans auparavant. En résumé, la prophétie dit que la personne pouvant en finir une fois pour toute avec Voldemort est moi. Il faudra donc que je tue ou que je sois tué…

Hermione et Ron restèrent bouche-bée….


	3. Chapitre III : Cours d'Occlumencie

**Chapitre III : Cours d'Ocllumencie**

-C'est impossible ! s'exclama Hermione comme si le simple fait de dire cela aurait pu changer la triste vérité.

-J'en ai bien peur que si..

-Je ne veux pas croire qu'un jour on risque de te perdre ou alors que tu deviens un assassin

-Je sais Hermione, mais si je deviens un meurtrier cela serait pour permettre le monde des sorciers de se reconstruire.

Harry se retourna vers le jeune rouquin et vit qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

-Ron est ce que sa va ?

-Heu sa pourrait mieux aller… Mais dis moi c'est pour sa que les mangemorts te cherchaient alors ?

-Oui, je pense que c'est SA…,répondit-il gêné.

-Mais peut tu m'expliquer comment est ce possible qu'un jeune sorcier de 16 ans puisse vaincre l'un des plus terribles mages qu'il existe alors que même Dumbledore ne peut le faire ? Je ne veux pas te décourager Harry mais il serait très probable que tu n'ai aucune chance de survivre…

-Oui en effet…tu as raison. Mais si je dois mourir pour que mes amis et les gens que j'aime puisse vivre en paix alors je le ferai..

Hermione éclata en sanglots.

-Ne dis pas ça Harry !Tu ne peux pas mourir et nous abandonnez…

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulait mourir Hermione mais cela reste une possibilité que je ne peux nier.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Personne n'osait dire un mot. La révélation de la prophétie avait produit un choc sur Ron et Hermione.

-Mais bon…Le combat final contre Voldemort n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Autant oublié cela pour un moment…,avait déclaré Harry pour mettre fin à ce silence qui pesait entre les trois amis, et si nous descendions dans la cuisine ?

Le trio quitta la chambre. Ron et Hermione étaient encore très touchés par ce que venait de dire leur ami.

-Allons arrêtez de faire la tête cela commence à m'énerver !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils découvrirent que de nombreux personnes de l'Ordre étaient venus. Harry pensa qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il vit Lupin au coin de la cheminée. Mais avant qu'ils puissent aller l'interroger sur ce qu'il se passait, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et un Dumbledore des plus fatigués qu'il puisse avoir apparu.

-Bien sans plus attendre commençons cette réunion…, avait-il déclaré, Harry, Ron et Hermione vous pouvez restez…

Mrs. Weasley se dirigea vers la table et l'agrandit avec un sortilège. Tous les membres s'installèrent. Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Comme certains d'entre vous doivent déjà le savoir, les détraqueurs de la prison d'Azkaban se sont finalement ralliés à Voldemort libérant ainsi les mangemorts que nous avons jusque là réussit à garder.

-Savons nous le nombre exacts de mangemorts échappés ? avait demandé Tonks

- Tous les mangemorts capturés lors de l'attaque du ministère ont réussi à s'enfuir. Severus puis-je vous demandait d'aller là où vous savez ?

-Bien entendu, Dumbledore avait répondu celui-ci

Harry remarqua que le professeur qui détestait le plus au monde était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Bien maintenant si vous le permettez , Harry, Ron et Hermione, j'aimerai que vous quittiez la pièce car les informations que nous allons dévoiler vous ne pouvez pas encore les entendre.

Les trois amis quittèrent la pièce sans dire un mot et se dirigèrent directement dans la chambre de Ron et de Harry.

-Voilà c'est fait les pires serviteurs de Voldemort l'ont rejoint… La deuxième guerre vient juste de commençait, avait dit Hermione avec un ton peu rassurant.

-Et le père de Malefoy a pu se libéré ! s'exclama Ron dépité.

-Je me demande ce que va faire l'Ordre maintenant…

-Ils vont sûrement essayer de reprendre des mangemorts grâce aux renseignements de ce cher Severus.

Ils passèrent un certain temps à se demander comment l'ordre allait réagir. La journée était maintenant à son Zénith et les trois compères décidèrent de descendre pour prendre leur repas. La réunion venait juste de finir et Dumbledore se dirigea vers eux.

-Cette après-midi, je vous enseignerai à vous trois l'occlumencie. Je vous prendrais à tour de rôle pendant une heure. J'essaierai pendant toute les vacances de faire cela afin que vous puissiez le plus rapidement possible fermer votre esprit. Vos amis , Neville et Luna, suivront également ces cours chez eux.

Apres avoir dit ces quelques mots, Dumbledore s'en alla. Harry restait perplexe : comment son professeur allait faire pour préparer des actions contre Voldemort mais aussi apprendre à cinq personnes de fermer leur esprit ?

Cet après-midi, le trio était dans la chambre de Ron et de Harry en attendant la venue de Dumbledore. Au bout de quelques minutes, le vieux directeur fit son apparition.

-Bon, les cours d'ocllumencie se passeront dans le salon à chaque heure l'un de vous viendra me rejoindre. Je commencerai d'abord par Hermione, puis Ron, et enfin toi Harry. Sans plus attendre, suis moi Hermione.

Le directeur s'en alla avec la jeune élève. Harry et Ron restèrent silencieux dans la pièce. Il se demandait si Hermione arriverait à fermer son esprit. Bien entendu, il ne fallait pas en douter puisque Hermione était l'une des plus brillantes élèves de Poudlard. Pour passer le temps, les deux amis se mirent à se jouer aux échecs version sorcier et comme à l'accoutumé Harry se faisait battre par Ron. Alors qu'ils allaient recommencer une troisième partie, Hermione fit son entrée.

-Ron, le professeur t'attend…

-ah, d'accord….

Ron partit de la pièce d'un pas rempli de doute.

-Alors ? questionna Harry sans plus attendre, comment sa c'est passé ? tas réussi à fermer ton esprit ?

-Non, Harry… J'ai lamentablement échouée.. C'était affreux, et je comprend maintenant pourquoi l'année dernière tu détestais faire ses exercices avec Rogue. J'ai vu des moments de ma vie que je ne voulais plus jamais y pensé tel que la mort de ma grand-mère…

-Oh, je suis désolé Hermione…

-ce n'est pas grave..

Un silence gêné s'installa et celui-ci continua jusqu'au retour de Ron qui lui aussi n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

-C'est à ton tour Harry, dit-il simplement

Harry s'en alla et se dirigea vers le salon. Lorsqu'il rentra à l'intérieur, il fut étonné. Tout paraissait avoir changé. En effet les vielles tapisseries avaient été changé y compris celle qui contenaient la généalogie de la Famille des Blacks. Celles-ci avaient été remplacés par des tapisseries dont la couleur rappelait étrangement celle des plumes de Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore.

-Bien Harry, commença le directeur, je sais que tu connais déjà le principe et le procédé donc sa plus attendre nous allons commencé. Es-tu Prêt ?

- Oui …

-Bon à trois j'attaquerai et tu essaiera de riposter. Essaie de vider ton esprit, tu dois ne plus ressentir aucun sentiment et tu dois avoir l'impression que tous tes souvenirs t'ont été enlevé. Je commence à compter….1

Harry essayait de ne plus penser à rien mais cela semblait à ces yeux impossible. Comment pourrait-il essayer d'oublier la prophétie, la mort de son parrain…

-2

Le professeur continuai a compter. Harry se dit qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il se vide l'esprit. Il le fallait, il ne voulait pas revivre la mort de son parrain mais cependant il avait beau essayer il ne parvenait pas.

-3……………..LEGIMENS ! cria le professeur

Harry prit le sort de plein fouet. Il se vit soudain parcouru de nombreux flashs et il le savait son directeur les voyait également. Il essaya de ne plus rien pensé mais les souvenirs qui s'affichaient étaient de plus en plus récent. Il vit la résurrection de Voldemort dans un cimetière moldu où gisait également un élève qui se nommaient Cédric Diggory. Le flash se transforma en un souvenir encore plus récent c'était le combat qui s'était déroulé au département des mystères et Harry vit pour la énième fois son parrain traversait le voile.

-Nooooooooon ! avait-il crié à bout de souffle.

-Harry, demanda doucement le professeur Dumbledore, est ce que sa va ?

-BIEN SUR QUE NON ! répondit Harry dans une fureur qu'il ne pouvait contenir, Pensez vous qu'un seul instant que revoir la mort de mon parrain puisse me laisser de marbre !

-Non, en effet …

Harry ne pouvait supporter son professeur. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un qui ne puisse pas ressentir de sentiments. En effet, Dumbledore restait impassible devant la fureur et la peine de Harry. Pourtant, le vieil homme se mit à verser une larme. Il n'était donc pas aussi insensible qu'il laissait le paraître…

-Harry prends ce bout de chocolat cela te fera du Bien. Il vient de Pré au lard.. Il faut que je parte, je vais te laisser mais avant de m'en aller je dois te dire que la souffrance est une chose nécessaire à la guérison et que c'est l'une de tes forces …

Harry ne comprenait pas son professeur : pourquoi celui-ci disait que souffrir était une force ? Etait-il devenu fou ? Que pouvait apporter de bon la souffrance ? Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le vieux fauteuil du salon : c'était l'un des seuls meubles de la pièce qui n'avait pas changé. Fatigué par une séance d'occlumencie des plus fatigantes, il s'endormit paisiblement rêvant comme toujours des évènements passé depuis plus de 2 ans maintenant.

A suivre ….reviews svp……

Réponse aux revieweurs :

Thamril : Je te remercie, j'espère que la suite te plaira 

Maelstrom : Merci à toi

Skajjeeb : Merci, j'essaierai de develloper plus par la suite…

Satya : J'essaierai de les rallonger

Boneless : Merci aussi. Hé c'est vrai que les accords et tout c'est pas mon fort mais j'essaierai d'arranger ça.


	4. Chapitre IV : Retrouvailles

_Voici le chapitre 4… Cependant la fréquence de postage des chapitres va diminuer pendant un certain temps car j'ai le bac blanc à passer et qui vient de débuter... _

**Chapitre IV : Retrouvailles**

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry ne repensa pas à ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore. En effet, il essayait de se cacher que la souffrance était une force : il ne pourrait jamais l'admettre. Les cours d'ocllumencie continuait toujours. De plus en plus, Harry et ses amis arrivait à fermer leur esprit. Il avait même réussi à lancer le sort de legimencie sur le directeur mais il ne put connaître quelque chose d'important car comme le professeur Rogue l'année dernière, Dumbledore avant pris la précaution de mettre à l'abri les pensées importantes dans la pensine.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux semaines qui l'était au square Grimmaud et à part les cours d'occlumencie que suivaient le trio, les choses étaient relativement calmes à part quelques morts de moldus mais qui ne suscitait jamais un étonnement. Tous le monde savait que tant que Voldemort vivrait, le monde de la magie et le monde des moldus étaient menacés.

Lorsque Harry descendit ce matin là, il vit une Mrs. Weasley des plus heureuse.

Harry, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer. Mes enfants et mon mari sortent aujourd'hui de Ste Mangouste !

C'est une excellente nouvelle, en effet … répondit Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Mrs Weasley si contente.

Harry savait que l'esprit de famille chez les Weasley était très grand.

Et quand reviendront-ils ? demandat-il

Ce soir, vers 18 heures, oh tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu si peur de les perdre !

Une étrange ambiance de fête régna au square Grimaud cette journée là. Tout le monde s'affairant à préparer le retour des Weasley. Même Maugrey paraissait être de la fête, ce qui n'est peu dire sachant que celui-ci est d'une des personnes les plus vigilantes et des plus sérieuses que Harry connaissait. Harry, Ron et Hermione ainsi que Mrs Weasley s'occupait de nettoyer la cuisine et de positionner diverses décorations. Au bout de quelques heures, la pièce était méconnaissable, Tout était d'une brillance extraordinaire. Les murs de pierres qui paraissait auparavant d'une froideur intense était devenue d'une chaleur qu'il ressemblaient à celles que dégageait les pierres de Poudlard. Une banderole, dont l'inscription "Bienvenue à la maison ",avait été suspendu dans les airs un peu comme les bougies de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Apres fini de ranger les divers accessoires qui leur avait été utile, le trio était très fatigué mais très heureux car non seulement il allait revoir des gens qui aimaient énormément mais de plus ils avaient réussi à oublier les soucis.

18 heures sonna et la sonnette de la porte se fit retentir.

SORTEZ DE MA MAISON ! BANDES DE TROLLS POILUS… avait crié le tableau de la mère de Sirius.

Hé ben quel accueil ! avait fait remarqué l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine, Mrs Weasley et suivi de très près par Ron leur sauta dessus. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de cette famille si unie. Harry enviait depuis plusieurs années Ron d'avoir une famille comme celle-ci. Certes elle n'était pas très riches mais quelle importance puisqu'elle était heureuse. Harry et Hermione se rapprocha des Weasley et saluèrent les revenants. Tout le monde était joyeux mais Harry voulait parlait Mr. Weasley.

Heu, Mr. Weasley, pourrais-je vous parlez deux minutes seul à seul…

Oui bien sur Harry..

Il se dirigèrent au fond de la salle.

Je voulais m'excuser d'être la cause de votre séjour à Sainte Mangouste.

Voyons, tu sais très bien que tu n'est pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé et nous t'en voulons pas du tout avait déclaré Mr. Weasley en affichant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance de bonne humeur. Fred et George, qui s'étaient admirablement remis de leurs blessures, ne cessaient de faire des farces et de présenter leurs nouveaux produits de leur boutiques. Lorsque sonna Minuit, Mrs Weasley décida de mettre fin à la petite fête.

Allez, toute le monde au lit !

Mais maman, je viens de dormir depuis près de trois semaines !avait protesté Ginny.

Pas de discussions possibles. Au lit !

Sachant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de discuter, tout le monde allèrent se coucher. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Harry put dormir sans voir de terribles cauchemars.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla dans une aussi bonne humeur que la journée précédente. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la cuisine, il vit un Dumbledore très fatigué.

Bonjour Harry, Assieds toi s'il te plait …

Bonjour Professeur

Harry, je me suis juré de ne plus rien te cacher et je compte bien tenir cette promesse que je me suis faite. Nous avons appris hier que des mangemorts étaient rentrés dans le département des mystères afin de voler pour leur maître l'Arche…

Pourquoi ont-ils volés l'Arche ?

Non Harry, ils n'ont heureusement pas réussi à la voler. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils l'ont tentés. Cependant ce n'est pas tout…Il s'avèrent que de l'arche, on entent la voix…la voix de ton parrain.

Mais alors Sirius n'est pas mort ! s 'exclama Harry qui ne pouvait contenir sa joie.

Je n'ai jamais dis cela, Harry

Mais si il a parlé, c'est qu'il est vivant ? demanda Harry qui voulait à tout prix croire que son parrain été vivant.

Tu sais que tout comme moi que le simple fait de parler ne veut pas forcément dire qu'une personne est vivant. Regarde par exemple, Nick Quasi Sans Tête…

Et qu'est ce qu'il à dit ?

Sa je l'ignore Harry…Mais j'ai décidé de t'y amener cette après midi avec moi malgré que ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée.

d'accord…

Plus personne parla. Lorsque Hermione et Ron descendirent, Dumbledore leur expliqua ce qui c'était passé. La matinée avait parut très longue aux yeux de Harry. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il est une seule solution pour que Sirius revienne dans le monde des vivants. Même si Dumbledore disait que Sirius il lui semblait que il était vivant.

Lorsque 14 heures sonna, Dumbledore et Harry sortit du square Grimmaud.

Harry nous allons devoir utiliser un portoloin…Tiens cette cartouche d'encre…

Dès qu'il toucha l'objet sentit l'effet singulier du portoloin...

_**Voilà ….. Reviews please !**_

_**Merci à ceux qui ont posté des commentaires…**_


	5. Chapitre V : Le retour de Black

**Chapitre V : Le Retour de Black**

Lorsque la sensation cessa, Harry et Dumbledore se trouvait dans le Hall du Ministère de la Magie. Harry ne sut si ce n'était le fait de son imagination mais il paraissait avoir moins de monde que l'année précédente lors de son audience. Sans doute les gens avait peur de se déplacer avec le retour de Voldemort. La statue qui trônait auparavant dans le hall n'y était plus, elle avait été remplacé temporairement pas un simple bassin d'eau. Harry et Dumbledore se dirigèrent vers le vigile chargeait de contrôler l'entrée des gens dans le ministère.

J'accompagne Mr Potter au département des mystères, déclara Dumbledore simplement.

Le vigile le laissa passer sans broncher. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Département des Mystères… annonça la voix féminine que reconnut Harry comme celle de l'année précédente

Ils parcoururent les différents couloirs que Harry avait traversé, il y a très peu de temps de cela. Plus il approchait de la salle de l'Arche, plus Harry se souvenait des détails de la nuit où Sirius était tombé à travers le voile. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle circulaire, Harry demanda à Dumbledore :

Comment vas ton trouvé la salle de l'Arche du premier coup ?

Ne t'inquiète pas Harry…

La salle se mit à tourner et ils empruntèrent la porte situé à droite de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Salle, Harry éprouva une étrange sensation. En effet, il avait l'impression qu'il était revenu le soir de l'attaque au département. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arche. Au fur à mesure qu'ils approchaient, Harry percevait les murmures qu'il avait entendu en juin dernier. Mais il s'en fichait, les seuls murmures qu'il voulait entendre était ceux de Sirius. Harry se souvenait que Lupin lui avait dit que Sirius était mort mais le jeune homme n'avait encore jamais pu l'admettre et si il s'avérait exact que son parrain pouvait revenir parmi eux, il avait eu raison. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'arche sans dire un mot.

Voilà Harry nous sommes arrivés, il faut maintenant essayer d'appeler Sirius pour qu'il nous parle. déclara le directeur au bout d'un certain temps.

D'accord… Sirius, Sirius est tu la ?appela le jeune homme espérant de tout son cœur qu'il allait avoir une réponse.

Le voile se mit a tournoyer sans qu'il y est pourtant la moindre brise d'air.

Harry, Harry c'est bien toi ?

La voix de Sirius se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Elle était presque inaudible comme les autres murmures cependant elle arrivait à couvrir les autres.

Oui c'est bien moi …Oh Sirius je suis si heureux de t'entendre dit Harry dont les larmes commençaient à monter en lui.

Je sais, Harry, Moi aussi..

Je te promets nous allons te sortir là, nous trouverons le moyen….

Pas besoin de trouver le moyen, Harry, je le connais déjà mais je ne sais pas si tu en seras capable.. murmura Sirius

Dis moi le je le ferai dit courageusement Harry.

Si il y avait vraiment un moyen de retrouver son parrain, il se devait de le tenter même si cela aurait pu lui coûtait chère à sa vie. En effet, il ne cessait de penser que Sirius était derrière le voile à cause de lui malgré ceux que lui disaient ses amis et Dumbledore il se sentait toujours coupable. Pour sauver, il tenterait donc l'impossible.

Il y a vraiment un moyen de te sortir de là , Sirius ? interrogea Dumbledore qui s'était jusqu'à présent tut.

Oui même si c'est un petit peu risqué mais j'ai confiance à la puissance de Harry. Alors écoute moi, il faut que l'on se dépêche les âmes maléfiques ne vont pas tarder à revenir, Lily et John les retient

Ma…ma mère est là ? s'étonna Harry.

Sa mère était présente, il fut tenté un moment de traverser le voile pour pouvoir la rencontrer pour la première fois de sa vie mais il se retint, il fallait sauver Sirius.

Oui Harry

Qui est John ?

Ton grand père du coté de ton père. Bon nous aurons le temps de parler de sa lorsque je serai ressortit. Le seul moyen pour me libérer, Harry, sait que tu positionne ta main face au voile et que tu te concentre pour voir une ouverture mais cela doit se faire en même temps que ton père le fasse.

Mon père est là aussi !

Oui, Harry et il voudrait bien te dire qu'il est très fière de toi mais il ne peux pas…Normalement, sa doit marcher car vous avez tous les deux le même sang..Il faut que tu te concentre au maximum. Quand je dirai vas-y, tu te concentra de toutes tes forces sur le fait de voir une ouverture, d'accord ?

Oui dit Harry d'une voix anxieuse

Harry se demandait s'il en était capable. Pourrait-il réussir à sortir son parrain de l'Arche ? Pourrait-il retrouver un semblant de famille ? Certes Mrs Weasley était une personne qui le considérait comme son fils mais cela n'avait pas le même effet que produisait Sirius chez lui. Sirius avait toujours été pour Harry une sorte de seconde père. Il avait toujours pu se confier à lui sans avoir la moindre gêne. Lupin, depuis la disparition de Sirius avait tenté d'exercer ce rôle mais malheuresement le souvenir de la perte de Sirius était trop encore vive dans l'esprit de Harry pour voir en Lupin un confident, un ami, un père en quelque sorte même si le jeune homme savait que ni Lupin ni Sirius pourrait un jour lui faire oublier que son père James était bel et bien mort.

Bien Harry, Allons y, commence à te concentrer…

Harry positionna comme l'avait demandé Sirius sa main face à l'Arche et commença à se concentrer pour voir une brèche. Il devait réussir, il voulait à tout pris retrouver son parrain. Il faisait son possible. Il sentait une force se dégageait du bout de ses doigts. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il s passait. Il vit au bout de ses cinq doigts des lueurs dorés. Harry referma les yeux, il devait continuer à se concentrer, il ne fallait pas qu'il échoue.

_Ne surtout pas échouer_ pensa-t-il

La force qui se dégageait devenait de plus en plus forte et au bout d'un certain moment qui paraissait interminable aux yeux de Harry, Sirius lança le signal.

VAS Y cria-t-il

Harry s'étais concentrer au maximum. Il en pouvait plus, mais fallait qui continue… Soudain, il ne put résister plus longtemps et retomba sa main. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit une silhouette quoique floue qui reconnaissait.

S… Sirius tu est vivant dit-il dans un dernier effort avant de s'évanouir……..

Lorsque Harry réouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus au ministère et se demanda ce qu'il avait vécu n'était simplement pas un rêve.. Harry était dans son lit dans sa chambre de Grimmaud. Il se lava et mit ses lunettes. Se pourrait-il qu'il est rêvé ? Harry se leva et se dirigea vivement vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, il ne put contenir sa joie lorsqu'il vit son parrain assis. Harry se rua vers son parrain.

Oh Sirius tu es vivant, tu est là , J'ai cru que c'était un rêve…

Eh ben tu vois bien que non…Mais bon je suis pas tout à fait vivant tu sais ! rigola Sirius

Comment ? demanda Harry étonné

Plus tard Harry, il faut d'abord que tu reprends tes forces. Cette acte magique t'as épuisé physiquement et mentalement. De plus, j'attendrais que l'ordre soit réuni et que tes amis soit là pour ne pas à avoir à me répéter.

Harry ne discuta pas. Il se mit à manger. Il avait retrouver l'appétit qu'il avait perdu en Juin. Il contemplait son parrain : quelle joie de le revoir ! Sirius avait beaucoup changé. Certes, ils avait toujours ses longs cheveux noirs mais il paraissait plus vieux qu'auparavant et il semblait émaner en lui une sagesse qui n'avait pas avant. Elle ressemblait un peu à celle que dégageait parfois celle de Dumbledore. Bientôt certains membres de l'Ordre et les amis de Harry arrivèrent. Tout le monde était étonné et heureux de retrouver Patmol.

Enfin au bout d'un certain temps, Dumbledore arriva. Et Harry remarqua qu'il était rayonnant : c'était la première fois depuis des semaines voire des mois.

Bien commençons cette réunion…installons nous

Tous le monde s'installa autour de la table qui avait été encore une fois agrandit.

Comme vous le voyez tous, le propriétaire de ces lieux est de retour…Cependant, nous ne savons pas encore tous les détails.. Pourrais tu s'il te plait nous éclaircir l'esprit Sirius ?

Bien entendu…Heu… Voyons par quoi commencer..

Il semblait chercher ses mots comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait plus parler à personnes.

Ah oui… Tout le monde ici présent se rappelle de la bataille qui a eu en Juin dernier. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire de la décrire. Quand j'ai reçu le sort de ma chère cousine, je suis tombé à travers le voile. Lorsque je me suis retrouvé de l'autre coté, je ne savais plus trop ce qui s'était passé. Ce qui a derrière le voile est très difficile à décrire. En fait l'Arche est un portail entre le monde des morts sans repos et le monde des vivants. Je m'explique… Le monde des morts sans repos est en fait le monde où vont les défunts dont la justice n'as pas été encore faite. C'est pour cela que tes parents, Harry, et toutes les autres victimes de Voldemort sont encore là bas. Lorsque j'atterris là bas j'était déboussoler. De plus des ombres noires essayer de m'attirer à eux et vous pouvez me croire il n'est pas difficiles de s'en débarrasser.

Que sont les ombres noires ? demanda Maugrey dont l'œil magique regardait Sirius avec intérêt.

Ils est difficile de dire ce qu'elles sont. La-bas, personne ne sait vraiment. Cependant, on peut dire que ce sont les coupables de certains meurtres d'avant qui ont été punis en passant par l'arche. L'Arche devait être a une certaine époque une arme pour tuer les coupables un peu comme les bûchers utilisés par les moldus pour les sorciers

J'erra un certain dans cette univers qui m'était inconnu lorsqu'au bout d'un certain je vis James et Lily ainsi que les parents de James. il était logique qu'ils soient là puisque la cause de leur mort était Voldemort. J'étais si heureux de retrouver mon vieil ami mais j'était tous aussi peiné car il est impossible d'être heureux dans ce monde là. C'est un peu le même effet que les détraqueurs ont sur nous. Nous parlâmes beaucoup et surtout de toi Harry. Je leur décrivais ce que tu avais fait et vécu ces dernières années. Le temps passé, et j'avoue que j'appréciais être avec eux même si c'était plus dans le monde des vivants. Cependant, on m'appris que j'étais la seule personne a être encore vivant même si j'étais dans le monde des morts. On me dit également que le fait que je soit passé à travers l'Arche avait rompu une sorte d'équilibre entre les deux mondes. Et que si cette équilibre n'était pas réparé les deux mondes n'existeraient plus. Il fallait donc trouver un moyen pour que je puisse revenir. James et moi nous allâmes voir le plus sage des morts pour qu'ils nous portent conseil. Il nous parla d'une certaine magie ancestrale qui ne pouvait être effectué que si les deux personnes avaient la même composition sanguine. Ton père et moi savions qu'il fallait faire appel à toi, Harry. Mais le Sage m'alerta d'une chose très importante. Si je revenait dans le monde vivant, je ne serai plus tout à fait vivant, j'aurai une partie de moi qui serait morte. Et il me dit également que lorsque j'aurai fini ma tâche, je reviendrai dans le monde des morts….Après vous connaissez sans doute la suite…

Personne ne dirent un mot, ils étaient tous encore sous le choc des révélations de Sirius. Le plus perturbé par cette histoire était sans aucun doute Harry.

Sirius…

Oui Harry….

Quel est la tâche que tu dois effectuer ?

Je l'ignore Harry mais j'ai quand même des soupçons….

Ah bon ?

Je dois sûrement t'aider mais je ne sais pas à quoi et après cela je m'en irai…..

_Reviews svp ……_

Voilà un petit chapitre ! J'espère qui vous plaira !

Etant donné que mon bac blanc est fini, je vais pouvoir me remettre à l'écriture de la fic donc je pense dans les meilleurs des cas poster un chapitre tous les semaines ou tous les deux semaines en fait sa dépendra des devoirs que j'aurai à faire.

**Maintenant place aux réponses des revieweurs :**

**Thamril : **

_**Merci pour tes encouragements. En ce qui concerne la relation Rogue/ Harry je n'ai pas encore réflechi sur la question mais il serait pourrait bien que ces deux là soit obligé de…(bon chut je me tais sinon je vais tout dire lol ). Heu sinon ou tu vois de la vacherie :p**_

**Zabou : **

_**Je te remercie et j'apprécie que tu aime (oula je vais pas très bien lol). Sinon je n'ai jamais dit que Sirius était vivant, il est autre chose que l'on verra par la suite…**_

**Boneless :**

_**Je te remercie de tes critiques. Je vais essayer de les appliquer. Sinon je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis que Harry se comporte comme un enfant de ans. Il faudra que tu m'explique j'ai du mal encore une fois exprimer les sensations de Harry. De plus le fait que Harry se retrouvent avec Buck et que cela soit aussi dans une autre fic ce n'est pas du tout fait exprès.**_

_Satya :_

_**Merci ! De la suite en veux tu en voilà !**_

_**Merci aux autres personnes qui lit ma fic….**_


	6. Chapitre VI : Les Seul Sauveurs

**Chapitre 06 : Les Seuls Sauveurs….**

Les quelques jours qui suivirent les révélations de Sirius, Harry essaya de ne plus repenser au fait qu'un jour son parrain devait encore une fois le quitter. Il devait vivre chaque moment avec lui comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Le matin de son anniversaire, Harry était de bonne humeur : non seulement son parrain était de retour mais de plus c'était son anniversaire. Harry se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Un jeune garçon était là. Ils avait les cheveux noirs comme son père et son parrain. Quiconque aurait pu voir Harry durant les cinq dernières années aurait pu dire que dans les yeux du jeune homme on pouvait ressentir une certaine maturité. Harry n'avait plus cette aspect infantile qui l'avait lors de son arrivée dans le monde magique. Cela devait être sûrement du aux nombreuses épreuves que celui-ci avait dû affronter. Lorsqu'il descendirent dans la cuisine, il vit qu'un déjeuner copieux avait été préparé. Il s'installa et commença à manger abondamment. Les plats était succulents, Mrs. Weasley avait du se surpasser …

§- C'est très bon, Mrs Weasley, complimenta Harry

§- Merci Harry, je suis contente que sa te plaise…

Il passa, lui et ses amis, toute la journée à s'amuser et il ne cessait de parler de tout et de rien. Lorsque le soir arriva, Harry sut que une fête était préparé à son honneur. Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la cuisine avec les autres, il fut ébloui par une lumière rouge.

§- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ! avait crié tous les membres présents.

Cela devait être la première fois qu'il y a avait autant de monde à son anniversaires. Non seulement il y avait des membres de l'Ordre qu'il adorait tel que Lupin, Sirius mais il y a avait également des membres de l'AD qui avait quitté l'école l'année dernière tel que Angelina Johnson, la dernière capitaine en date de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Apres avoir reçu des accolades de presque tout le monde, Harry aperçut un peu à l'écart du groupe Neville et Luna qui l'avait suivi en Juin dernier au ministère.

§- Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! avait déclaré les deux amis.

Harry ne fut pas étonné par l'air extravagant de Luna. En effet, elle était toujours ainsi. Mais il fut stupéfiait de la métamorphose qu'avait subi son ami Neville. Il n'était plus l'enfant peureux et naïf qui l'avait connu autre fois, il se dégageait maintenant chez Neville une force d'esprit incroyable et il avait l'air d'être plus sur de lui qu'auparavant.

§- Ma grand-mère ma racheté une nouvelle baguette ! Elle est superbe !

§- Et elle n'était pas fâchée que celle de son père soit détruite

§- Si un peu, mais elle était si heureuse que j'ai combattu face aux mangemorts. Elle m'as dit que mes parents auraient été très fiers de moi..

La fête se poursuivit longtemps. Il eut de nombreux éclats de rire en particulier lorsque Ron pris une friandise rouge et or qui l'avait transformé pendant un temps en fille ou plutôt en garçon portant des vêtements de filles un peu comme Rogue avait été ridiculisé lors de leur troisième année.

§- Viens Harry, il est temps d'ouvrir tes cadeaux…

§- Un discours, un discours… ! chantaient à tue-tête les jumeaux Weasley.

Bien qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en faire un, il se leva.

§- Je voudrais tous vous remercier d'être présent ici ce soir. Même si la fête a été faite pour mon anniversaire, je voudrais aussi que l'on célèbre le retour de Sirius…. A SIRIUS , ajouta-il en levant son verre suivi de près par les autres qui avait imité son geste.

Harry se leva , se dirigea vers où était posé ses cadeaux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le gros tas. Il commença à déballer ses présents. Les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient un échantillon de leurs friandises. Hermione, Ginny et Ron s'était réunis pour lui offrit un uniforme flamboyant de Quidditch. IL serait beaucoup trop difficile de énumérer tous les cadeaux, tellement qu'ils étaient nombreux. Des membres de l'Ordre lui avaient offert des livres sur les sorts pouvant servir lors de duels contre les mages noirs ainsi que sur la carrière d'auror. Hagrid lui avait envoyé une sorte de porte-clé qui mordait à chaque fois que l'on s'approchait. Mais les deux cadeaux que Harry avait le plus apprécié était sans aucun doute ceux de son parrain et de Dumbledore. Sirius lui avait acheté le tout nouveau balai qui était à peine sorti depuis deux semaines, l'_astéroide 300 30_.Dumbledore, quant à lui, avait offert à Harry une pensine.

§- Je sais que parfois tu as envie de te vider l'esprit, lui avait dit le directeur.

La soirée continua très tard dans la nuit, personne n'avait réellement envie de se coucher. Mais comme à l'accoutumé ce fut Mrs Weasley qui mit fin à la fête. Lorsque Harry se coucha ce soir là, il était heureux comme il n'avait jamais.

C'était un salon d'une froideur impressionnant où se trouvait à présent Harry. Il était déjà venu là…il vit en face de la cheminée le dos d'un fauteuil. Le jeune Homme savait qui se cachait derrière.

§- Maitre,…. Prononça une voix plaintive

Harry se retourna à sa droite et vit l'homme qui était la cause de la mort de ses parents et de l'emprisonnement de Sirius pendant 12 longues années : Peter Pettigrow

§- Qu'est ce qui à Quedver… répondit une voix sifflante derrière le fauteuil, pourquoi vient tu troubler mon sommeil…

§- Heu, cinq de vos fidèles mangemorts ont encore péri cette nuit, alors qu'ils tentaient de prendre l'Arche…

§- COMMENT !cria la voix de Voldemort, ils n'ont pas encore réussi…à la prendre !

La colère de Voldemort se fit ressentir au niveau de la cicatrice de Harry qui devenait de plus en plus douloureuse..

§- Maître….

§- Que veut tu encore !

§- Heu… pourquoi voulez vous vous emparez de l'Arche, Maître ?

§- Voyons même toi l'aurait pu le deviner, l'Arche est une puissante arme qui pourrait m'être utile pour tuer Potter mais aussi pour pouvoir régner sur le monde. De plus, je veux aussi m'emparer de l'objet pour libérer les….

Voldemort s'arrêta soudainement de parler.

§- POTTER ! Que fait tu ici, tu m'espionne ! cria la voix du mage noir

La cicatrice de Harry brûlait de plus en plus, lorsque Voldemort se retourna de son fauteuil, la douleur s'intensifia et Harry ne put que s'évanouir….Peu de temps à près, il se réveilla au Square Grimaud, la douleur était encore virulente. Harry réfléchissait à ceux qu'il venait de voir. Voldemort était encore en train de préparer quelque chose : cette fois, cela avait un rapport avec l'Arche. Il avait dit qu'il voulait s'en servir comme une arme …une arme contre lui mais il voulait aussi libérer quelques choses…quelles sont les choses qu'il voulait libérer ? Harry l'ignorait. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il décida de ne pas réveiller Ron et partit aller déjeuner. En chemin, il vit étonné que Neville était là…

§- Tu n'est pas rentré chez toi cette nuit ? demanda Harry à son ami.

§- Non, Dumbledore m'as dit que je devais rester ici…il doit me parler ainsi qu'à toi, il m'as dit que c'était en rapport avec une prophétie et toi…

§ - Ah…

Harry se demanda si il ne devait pas révéler le contenu de la prophétie. Après tout, Neville était venu au département des mystères ; il a le droit de savoir. De plus, il aurait très bien pu être sujet à la prophétie si Voldemort n'avait pas choisi Harry comme son égal.

§- Neville, il faut que je te parle….Où est ta chambre ?

Harry suivit Neville jusqu'à sa chambre et commença à lui raconter le contenu de la prophétie. Lorsqu'il termina, Neville était abasourdit.

§- Alors sa aurait pu être moi qui auraient eu le pouvoir de le tuer….

§- Oui mais malheureusement pour moi j'ai hérité de ce pouvoir.

§- Je demande ce que va me raconter Dumbledore…

§- Oui moi aussi…

Lorsqu'il redescendirent dans la cuisine, Dumbledore était seul dans la pièce.

§- Ah vous voilà, je vous attendais… J'ai demandé à ce que l'on ne nous dérange pas…

§- Que se passe-t-il professeur ? demanda Harry

§- Eh ben Harry je me dois de révéler quelque chose qui vous concerne tous les deux. Mais avant faut d'abord que je raconte le contenu de la prophétie à Neville…

§- C'est déjà fait, Harry vient de me la dire.

§-Bien… Sa permettra d'aller droit aux faits. Comme vous le savez vous deux, Voldemort a pris comme égal Harry. Mais jusque là je n'avais pas révélé une autre prophétie qui concerne cette fois, Jedusor, Harry et toi Neville. Cette prédiction ne date que depuis 3 jours . Elle a été faite une fois de plus par Trelawney, je crois que d'ailleurs je devrais lui accorder une augmentation.

§- Quel est cette prophétie professeur ? demanda Neville très peu rassuré

§- Vous allez le découvrir par vous même je vais vous mettre en connexion avec mes souvenirs.

Dumbledore prit sa baguette et lança :

§- _Memorus duos…_

Harry voyait à présent la professeur de divination, elle avait l'air comme la fois où elle lui avait prédit le retour de Pettigrow vers son Maître. Lorsqu'elle se mit à parler c'était d'une voix particulière.

§- Le seul qui puisse aider le Survivant à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres est l'enfant dont les parents ont défiait par trois fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout comme les parents du Survivant…..

La connexion s'arrêta subitement avant que la prédiction continue.

§- Il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître la suite car elle surtout là pour embrouiller les esprits.

§- Qu'est ce que cela signifie professeur ? demanda Neville d'un ton peu rassuré…

§- Voyons, Neville… Cette prédiction est très claire : le seul qui puisse aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort c'est toi…

§- Mais c'est impossible professeur

§- Hé pourtant si … Harry et toi vous être reliés par les prophéties mais aussi après une amitié qui a pris surtout son envol en juin dernier. De plus, je ne vais pas vous cacher que vos parents ont été très amis et que vous êtes nés dans la même clinique.. Vous être liés par l'amitié de vos parents mais aussi par la votre ce qui fait un lien encore plus fort. En somme, le seul qui puisse sauver le monde des griffes de Voldemort est Harry mais il ne pourra rien faire sans ton aide Neville….

Les deux jeunes amis s'échangèrent des regards étonnés. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé être ainsi liés. Ils seraient donc obligés de combattre ensemble pour mettre fin à cette guerre…….

**Ce chapitre est en fait le « vrais chapitre 06 » le chapitre qui était posté avant été le chapitre 07 que j'ai par mégarde uploadé… Je vous demande donc pardon de cette erreur.**


	7. Chapitre VII : Trajet dans le Poudlard E

**Chapitre 07 : **

**Trajet dans le Poudlard Express**

La nouvelle avait produit un choc sur le moral de Harry. Certes, il était heureux de n'être plus seul à porter le fardeau d'une prophétie mais il ne voulait pas qu'un ami soit obligé de combattre lui aussi. Quant à Neville, celui avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle, il se disait qu'au moins il pourrait faire honneur à ses parents.

Le mois d'Août tirait à sa fin. Une étrange atmosphère de fin de vacances se faisait ressentir dans la maison. Les années auparavant, il aimait retourné au château de Poudlard, qu'il considérait comme son foyer, mais cette année il est triste de quitter le square Grimmaud. Il avait enfin réussi à retrouver son parrain et n'avait pas envie de le quitter aussi vite.

La veille du départ à bord du Poudlard express, Mrs. Weasley avait comme toujours préparé un succulent repas. Malgré l'enthousiasme que l'on pouvait ressentir dans la pièce, Harry était nostalgique. Il regarda son parrain qui était en conversation avec son ami Lupin, l'un des derniers maraudeurs. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser en les regardant ainsi qu'il manquait également un autre maraudeur, son père. Depuis que Sirius était revenu, celui ci n'avait pas cessé de parler des parents de Harry. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, il apprenait ainsi diverses choses sur ces parents qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Ca va Harry ? demanda Hermione en sortant Harry aux prises avec ses pensées.

Bien sur Hermione, pourquoi sa n'irait pas ?

Je ne sais pas je te sens soucieux …dit Hermione un peu inquiète pour son ami

Ce n'est rien, c'est que je regrette un peu de repartir demain alors que l'on vient juste de retrouver Sirius…

Ah d'accord…

Ce soir là, ils allèrent se coucher de bonne heure. Il devait partir tôt dans la matinée enfin d'éviter les embouteillages quotidiens de Londres. Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par la voix pressée de Mrs Weasley.

Allez debout les enfants, on part dans une demi heure… !

A moitié endormi, Harry, Ron et Neville, qui partageait leur chambre, se dirigèrent vers la cuisine afin de prendre leur petit déjeuné. Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà là, prêtes à partir.

Mais vous… vous êtes levés à quelle heure ! grogna Ron étonné.

Ben, nous au moins quand on nous appelle, on se réveille sans broncher pas comme toi ! lui rétorqua sa jeune sœur.

Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuné, ils amenèrent leur valises dans le Hall : le moment des au revoir était venu. Les seuls personnes qui les accompagnés à la gare étaient Mr Weasley, Maugrey, Tonks et Lupin. Après avoir subit les au revoirs plus que maternelles de Mrs Weasley, Harry se dirigea vers Sirius.

Au revoir Sirius, prends bien soin de toi…

Oh Harry ne t'inquiète pas cette année, tu risque de me voir plus souvent que ce que tu croit

Comment ça ? demanda Harry étonné,

Oh tu le découvrira bien assez tôt, Bon allez dépêche toi d'y aller sinon Maugrey va piquer une crise !

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare se fit sans anicroche, tout se passa comme prévu à part que Maugrey voulait à tout pris que Harry marche pendant quelques mètres accroupi car il avait peur qu'ils soient suivis. Ils arrivèrent à la gare à 10 h 30 .Après avoir chargé les affaires des jeunes sorciers dans le compartiment. Ils redescendirent dire au revoir aux membres de l'Ordre. Petit à petit, les portes des wagons commencèrent à se fermer, après avoir dire un ultime au revoir, les cinq gryffondor se dirigèrent vers un compartiment libre.

Ah, dans quelques heures on va revoir ce très cher Poudlard ! s'exclama Ron

Oui c'est super, je vais pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque dès demain ! s'enthousiasma Hermione

Mais, Hermione on n'est encore que dans le train que tu pense déjà à aller à la bibliothèque…dit Ron dépité par la réaction son amie.

Et alors ! répondit la jeune fille vexée.

Harry les regardait se disputer un sourire au coin des lèvres. C'était toujours marrant de les voir se disputer ainsi alors qu'on pouvait très bien deviner qu'il est y plus de l'amitié entre eux.

Oh faite Harry, tu compte reprendre les cours de l'A.D ? demanda Hermione pour mettre fin à la dispute

Ben tout dépendra du professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous mettre une vielle pie comme Ombrage.

Tas raison Harry, je ne pourrais pas le supporter, Rogue me suffit ! répondit Neville dont le simple fait de parler du professeur le mettait mal à l'aise.

Tout le monde savait que Rogue était la pire crainte que Neville possédait. Durant ces cinq dernières années, le professeur n'avait cesser de critiquer le travail des Gryffondors et en particulier ceux de Harry et de Neville. Pourtant, contrairement à ceux que Rogue aurait pu croire, les deux camarades avait réussi à avoir leurs buses en potions et par conséquent cette année ils allaient continuer à suivre ses cours pour la grande joie de Rogue.

Le voyage se passait très calmement. Harry regardait le paysage défilait quand son pire ennemi fit son apparition sur le seuil du compartiment.

Eh bien voilà Potter et sa bande de toutous! ironisa Drago

Casse toi Malefoy ! dit Harry sur un ton ferme

Ecoute moi bien Potter, à cause de toi mon père est allé à Azkaban et sa je peux te l'assurer tu vas le regretter

Oh mon dieu que j'ai peur ! s'exclama Harry d'un air faussement inquiet

Je peux t'assurer que tu ne survivra pas cette année…

Bon allez dégage et laisse nous tranquille, **_petite fouine_** ! dit Harry sachant qu'il venait de toucher un pont sensible.

Le dernière remarque de Harry avait eut comme effet de rendre très mal à l'aise Drago : en effet, lors de leur quatrième année, il avait été transformé pendant un petit moment en fouine.

Ne t'avise plus jamais te faire allusion à çà, Potter ! menaça Drago avant de repartir avec ses deux acolytes.

Harry referma violemment la porte du compartiment derrière son ennemi.

Non, mais pour qui il se prend ! Ce n'est pas parce que son père s'est évadé qu'il doit venir nous narguer !

Bien dit Harry ! assura Ginny

Tiens t'es toujours là ? Tu n'est pas allé rejoindre Dean ? demanda Harry en s'apercevant que la jeune Weasley était toujours là

Heu…. On s'est séparés dit Ginny, gênée

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait que Ginny et Dean est rompu le réjouissait. Pour tant Harry avait toujours considéré Ginny comme étant en quelque sorte comme sa petite sœur mais cette relation commençait à changer. Harry regardait intensément Ginny. La jeune fille était d'une beauté qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué, elle avait les cheveux roux comme ses frères et s'était fait pendant l'été une coupe de cheveux qui mettait en valeur ses beaux yeux verts. Harry se secoua violemment l'esprit. Mais qu'est qu'il faisait, Ginny était la sœur de son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi la regardait-elle intensément ? Il regarda de nouveau Ginny et croisa le regard de celle-ci. Ils détournèrent leur regard gêné. Le trajet continua sans problème majeur particulier : des membres de l'A.D étaient venus dans leur compartiment les saluaient mais également pour demander à Harry si les cours de l'AD allait continuer. Celui-ci leur répondait toujours de la même voix monocorde que cela dépendrait du nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Lorsque le énième membre de l'AD s'en alla, Harry se retourna vers Hermione.

As-tu une idée de qui va être le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal ?

Non Harry, mais ce que je souhaite en tout cas, c'est que ce ne soit pas une personne comme notre chère vieille Ombrage…

Hum..Hum toussota Ginny pour se faire remarquait comme l'ancien professeur, je crois que l'on en vas pas tarder à arriver à la gare de Pré au Lard, on devrait commencer à se changer…

Après revêtit leur habits de sorciers, les jeunes amis se préparèrent à descendre. Lorsqu'ils descendirent sur le quai de la Gare de Pré au Lard, il reconnut aussitôt la voix du géant, Hagrid .

Les premières années par ici ! cria le géant, Oh bonsoir vous cinq ! lorsqu'il remarqua les cinq jeunes sorciers.

Bonsoir Hagrid ! avait crié les cinq compères à travers la foule.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les diligences dirigées par les ténébreux sombrals espérant en trouver une de libre. Ils s'installèrent finalement dans l'une et la diligence commença sa longue procession vers le château….

**Hé ben, sa faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais plus posté de chapitres mais bon je n'avait plus trop d'inspirations (il m'en manque encore un peu mais je ne désespère pas…).**

**Je tiens à remercier ceux qu'ils me lisent et ceux aussi qui me laisse des reviews.**

**Voilà, je pense posté un autre chapitre demain mais pas sur. **

**Merci et laissez des reviews s'il vous plait……**


	8. Chapitre VIII : Déclaration au coin du f

**Chapitre 08 : **

**Déclaration au coin du feu**

La diligence s'arrêta devant les grandes portes en chêne du château. Les cinq amis descendirent. Harry regarda le grand château qui se tenait devant lui : il était enfin chez lui ….

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après dans la grande salle. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au plafond qui avait l'aspect du ciel au dehors. Ils s'installèrent à la table de leur maison. Ginny, au grand regret de Harry, s'en alla voir ses amis de cinquième année.

$-Bizarre, il n'y a personne à la place du professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal dit Hermione en fixant la table des professeurs

$-Il veut peut être faire une entrée remarqué comme Maugrey en quatrième année répondit Harry fixant à son tour la table des professeurs.

Il croisa également le regard de son professeur de potion, celui ci avait son habituel rictus. La cicatrice commençait à lui brûler et préféra détourner son regard de Rogue. Pendant ce temps, les tables des quatre maisons c'était remplit et on n'attendait plus qu'à présent l'arrivée des premières années pour qu'ils puissent être répartis.

Enfin, le professeur Mc Gonagall pénétra dans la Grande Salle suivi par de jeune enfants tous intimidés.

$-Ils deviennent de plus en plus petit ! déclara Ron

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

$-Et tu crois que tu était plus grand à leur âge ?

$-Ben en tout cas, j'avais l'air moins paumés qu'eux..

$-Mais peut être qu'ils sont étonnés d'être ici !

$-Taisez vous deux, dit Harry avant que cela dégénèrent entre ses deux amis, le choixpeau va

commencer à chanter.

Ils virent alors une brèche s'ouvrit dans le tissu du Choixpeau et il en sortit d'une voix grave.

**Cette année mes chers amis,**

**Je ne chanterai pas une chanson**

**Les chansons ne pouvant pas dire ce**

**Qu'il y a de plus important**

**En effet, le mal est de retour**

**Moi , le Choixpeau qui est vécut de maintes épreuves**

**Au cours du temps**

**N'est jamais ressenti une certaine peur depuis aujourd'hui**

**La guerre la plus terrible que le monde**

**Ait connu se prépare**

**Elle sera destructrice et meurtrière**

**Alors n'oubliez pas mes chères enfants**

**Que l'union fait la force mais**

**La solitude conduit à la perte **

Soudain la voix du choixpeau s'éteint.

$-Pour une fois, il est très clair ! avait déclaré Hermione souriante

$-Oui sa pour être claire, il a été claire. Mais qui ne compte pas que je m'allie avec Malefoy. Il peut toujours rêver.

$-Harry tu sais très bien que c'est des réactions comme sa qu'il fait qui est des conflits entres les hommes.

$-Hermione, tu sais très bien que s'allier à Malefoy serait comme s'allier à Voldemort

$-Non, il est possible que Malefoy ne soit pas encore un mangemort

$-Enfin Hermione , Tu ne pense pas à ce que tu dit. Toute sa famille baignent depuis toujours dans la magie noire, il serait vraiment très bizarre de voir un malefoy se détournait de la voie du Mal…

Hermione semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire…

$-Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Dumbledore va faire son discours, ajouta-il en regardant le vieil directeur se lever.

Dès qu'il se fut levé, le silence se fit sentir dans la salle.

$-Bienvenue à Poudlard et bon retour aux anciens ! commença le vieux directeur.

Le début de son discours par rapport aux années précédentes n'avait plus cette même chaleur. En effet, le visage du directeur semblait grave et las.

$-Tout d'abord, je voudrais comme à chaque année, vous signalez que l'accès à la forêt interdite est formellement interdite. De plus , Mr Rusard m'as notamment demandé d'informer les élèves que certains articles magiques ,et y compris ceux des jumeaux Weasleys, sont interdis. Pour les intéressés, veuillez vous référez à la liste complète des objets interdits affiché devant le bureau de Mr Rusard.

De plus cette année, je vous informe que les sorties à Pré au Lard sont annulés pour cause du retour de Voldemort et de l'évasion de ses fidèles mangemorts d'Azkaban.

Un élan de protestations se fit retentir dans la salle mais dès que le directeur se remit à parler il cessa immédiatement.

$-Bien pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, cette année, il y aura lieu des journées "portes ouvertes". Vous aurez bientôt tous les détails concernant cela. Enfin je vous signale que cette année, il y aura deux professeurs de défenses contre les forces du Mal, Mr Lupin , que certains ont déjà eu il y a maintenant trois ans et le Professeur Mr Black Sirius.

Des murmures s'élevèrent un peu partout dans la salle.

$-Comment est ce possible que sa soit Sirius Black, c'est un mangemort ! Dumbledore est devenu fou !

Harry se demandait aussi pourquoi Sirius allait devenir son professeur. Autant qui sache pour l'instant, Sirius était toujours considéré comme un mangemort et un évadé d'Azkaban.

$-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas devenu fou, poursuivit Dumbledore sur un ton amusé, Mr Black sera réhabilité dès demain par le ministre de la Magie et aura toutes les excuses de la communauté de la magie qui l'avait jugé coupable des actes commis en réalité par Peter Pettigrow que l'on croyait mort. Bien il me semble que j'ai fini, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !

Harry n'en revenait pas son parrain allait être réhabilité : la justice allait être enfin réparé. IL pensa notamment que maintenant que son parrain était libre, il pourrait lors des vacances vivre chez celui-ci.

$-C'est géniale ! Sirius va enfin pouvoir vivre sans se cacher s'exclama Ron alors qu'il prenait la direction de leur salle commune

$-Tas raison, c'est super mais vaut mieux faire attention de pas trop s'enthousiasmaient… répondit Hermione

$-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ! Gronda Harry, indigné par le fait que son amie ne soit pas complètement encore heureuse.

$-Je dis juste qu'il faut faire attention car la dernière fois rappelez vous que la réhabilitation de Sirus n'as pas eu lieu….

Harry pensa ce que lui avait dit Hermione et ne put admettre quelle avait tort. La dernière fois, Harry avait cru pendant une demi heure que Sirius serait libre mais malheuresement celui avait du encore une fois s'enfuir.

$-Mmm tas raison… répondit Harry après un moment de réflexion.

Les trois amis suivit par les autres élèves de Gryffondor parcouraient les divers chemins du château enfin d'atteindre. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, ils furent étonnés de remarquer que l'habituelle Grosse dame qui contrôlait l'entrée au dortoir avait été remplacé par un autre tableau qui représentait un cheval ailé aux couleurs argentés.

$-Bonsoir chers Gryffondors ! le mot de passe s'il vous plait ?

$-Bonsoir. Pouvez vous nous dire ce qui est arrivé à la grosse dame ? demanda Hermione

$-Ah elle est en restauration . Cela va faire un siècle que l'on a pas arrangé son tableau.

$-Ah d'accord.. murmura Hermione songeuse.

$-Heu le mot de passé s'il vous plait ? insista le cheval ailé

$-Ah oui c'est vrai. Le mot de passe est _Spero Patronum_ répondit Hermione.

Le tableau se retira pour laisser place à une salle commune aux couleurs rouge et or, symbole de l'appartenance à la maison de Godric Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce en compagnie de Ron et de Hermione, il fut interpellé par Mc Gonnagall.

$-Potter, Granger, Weasley ! Venez je dois vous parlez ….

$-Mais professeur les premières années …….

$-Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, on leur expliquera les règles.

Ils sortirent ainsi tous les quatre de la salle commune.

$-Bon comme vous le savez Mr Black sera réhabilité demain matin à 11 h . Le directeur pense que vous souhaiteriez participer à ceci. Alors qu'en pensez vous ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

$-Nous en serions ravis répondirent les trois concernés en chœur.

$-Très bien, dans ce cas je vous demanderai de vous présenter devant la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur à 10 heures précises. Sur ce, Bonne nuit à vous trois !

Bonsoir professeur répondit les trois amis

La directrice adjointe s'en alla et les trois amis retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils y restèrent un long moment à discuter de la libération de Sirius ainsi que le fait qu'il soit leur nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Petit à petit la salle commune se vida et il finit par rester qu'eux. Par la suite, Hermione et Ron leur dirent bonsoir car ils devaient sûrement être fatigué. Il ne restait plus qu'eux Ginny et Harry. Il eut pendant un moment un long silence, chacun se regarda à leur tour et si ils croisaient leurs regards, les deux personnes se mettaient instantanément à rougir.

$-Heu Harry … finit de dire Ginny pour rompre le silence

$-Oui

$-Tu sais que je t'ai toujours aimé

$-Oui répondit Harry dont les joues commençait à prendre une étrange couleur rouges

$-Lors de ma première cette amour n'était qu'un amour de fillette adorant une star en quelque sorte, mais par la suite des années ….

$-Oui ?

$-Non laisse tomber je suis bête, oublie ça ! s'exclama Ginny en sanglotant

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se leva et se positionna à genoux devant une Ginny en larmes. Il prit ses mains dans ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux même remplis de sanglots étaient si beaux qu'il ne pouvait s'en détacher du regard. Il posa sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il était parcouru de frissons au contact et finit par comprendre que c'était plus que de l'amitié qui ressentait pour la jeune Weasley.

$-Je t'aime, Ginny finit Harry par déclarer

$-Q… Comment ? s'étonna Ginny

$-Je t'aime répéta Harry. Il fut étonné par le sens véridique de ces mots, en effet, ils n'avait plus assonance que lorsqu'il les prononçait devant Cho Chang

$-Mais je pensais que tu me considérais comme étant la petit sœur de ton meilleur ami et au mieux comme une amie.

$-Il est vrai qu'au début je te considérait comme tel mais je m'aperçois de plus en plus que je tiens à toi non pas comme une simple amie….

Il eut un long moment de silence. Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, sa main était passé derrière le cou de ginny et le sien s'était courbé. Son visage se rapprochait.. il voyait a présent chaque tache de rousseur sur les joues de ginny ****leurs visages étaient maintenant si proches que le jeune homme ressentait une chaleur émanant du visage de Ginny. Enfin, Harry put sentir le contact des lèvres de Ginny sur les siennes. Ce baiser n'avait aucun rapport avec ceux échangés avec Cho, en effet cela était beaucoup trop humides pour ce qui se passe la moindre chose au contacte des lèvres. Hors là, Harry ressentait un étrange apaisement, tout ces problèmes semblait s'envoler comme par magie. Harry se rassit à coté de sa, désormais, petite amie et lui le bras au dessus de son cou. La jeune fille se pelotta contre lui et ils s'endormirent au son du crépitement du feu de la cheminée.

**Merci pour vous encouragements, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

**Thamril : Tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre…**


	9. Chapitre IX : Réhabilitation et Démissio

**Chapitre 09 :Réhabilitation et Démission**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillait par les rayons de soleil provenant de la fenêtre de la salle commune. Ginny était toujours à ses cotés dormant paisiblement. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son visage si beau.

HARRY QUE FAIT TU A MA SŒUR ! rugit Ron.

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut.

Ron calme toi ! demanda Harry

Mais Ron ne semblait pas l'écoutait et il sortit sa baguette.

Tarrentallegra ! prononça-t-il dans une colère noire

Harry esquiva le jet de lumière.

Ron calme toi s'il te plait !

Furonculus ! cria Ron sans écouter Harry

Bon tu me donne pas le choix ! s'exclama Harry ! Pétrificus Totalus !

Un jet de lumière jaillit de la baguette de Harry et percuta Ron de plein fouet. Ce dernier se retrouva raide comme une planche de bois sur le sol.

Bon maintenant tu va nous écouter dit Harry s'approchant du corps de son meilleur ami, je ne faisais rien de mal à ta sœur je te rassure ! Hier soir, nous nous sommes aperçus que nous nous aimions et nous avons passé la nuit dans la salle commune. Vas y Ginny dis lui que c'est la vérité..

Oui je t'assure que c'est la vérité Ron, J'aime Harry et c'est réciproque.

Elle tendit sa main à Harry qui lui donna sans hésitation.

Bon je te libère si tu te calmes d'accord ? demanda celui-ci

Heu Harry je crois que t'as oublié qui pouvait pas parler

A oui c'est vrai bon : Finite Incantatem !

Harry aida Ron à se relever. Celui ci avait l'air complètement gêné.

Je suis désolé…

Bon ce n'est pas grave…répondit Harry, bon je vais dans le dortoir. A toute à l'heure, Ginny.

Il partit laissant au passage un baiser à la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans le dortoir, il remarqua que les trois des cinq pensionnaires dormaient toujours à poings fermés.

Heu Harry ? prononça Ron en entrant dans la pièce.

Oui qu'est qui a ?

Je suis désolé de m'être comporté ainsi … dit Ron toujours aussi gêné

Laisse tomber Ron. Mais arrête d'être trop protecteur envers ta sœur ce n'est plus une petite fille.

Oui t'as raison …Mais il faut aussi que tu sache que si jamais j'apprends que tu fais souffrir ma sœur t'auras affaire à moi ! dit Ron d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire

Arrête un peu Ron, tas pas réussi à m'avoir toute à l'heure avec tes sorts rigola Harry

Mais lorsqu'il vit le regard sérieux que tenait son meilleur ami, il changea d'attitude.

D'accord Ron je te le promets.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils virent Ginny et Hermione en grande conversation mais celle ci s'arrêta dès qu'ils furent devant eux.

Bonjour Hermione ça va ? demanda Harry

Oui ça va mais bon je ne te demande pas si c'est la cas pour toi répondit-elle d'une voix amusée.

Harry et Ginny se mirent à rougir.

Au fait Hermione quand est ce que tu vas avouer que tu aimes Ron ? ironisa la jeune Weasley

Mais..mais… répondit une Hermione couverte de honte.

Et toi Ron c'est quand que tu lui avoueras ? poursuiva Harry dont la situation l'amusait.

Les deux jeunes préfets se mirent à rougir et plus personne ne parla le restant du repas.

Oh faite Ginny, tas quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry

Rien, Dumbledore nous laisse ce jour ci comme un dernier jour de vacances.

Ah sa c'est bien, au moins on n'aura pas à rattraper les cours manquants s'exclama Ron.

Après avoir ainsi déjeuné, les quatres jeunes amis décidèrent d'aller dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre d'un chêne qui permettait d'être à l'abri des brûlants rayons de soleil de l'été encore présent. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée à rester là à rêvasser. Ils furent rejoint par Neville et Luna. Enfin leur du rendez vous fixait par Mc Gonagall arriva et Harry Ron et Hermione s'en alla. Arrivés devant la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur, ils furent étonnés de la voir ouverte. Ils pénètrent à l'intérieur et arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau. Ils se demandèrent si ils devaient rentrer.

Rentrez jeunes gens ! fit la vielle voix du directeur.

Sans mots dits, les trois compères entrèrent dans la vaste salle. Aux yeux de Harry, elle n'avait pratiquement pas changé à part le fait que certains instruments étaient cassés du à la colère de Harry lors de l'année précédente.

Bien , aujourd'hui est un jour que vous avez espéré depuis maintenant trois ans, depuis le soir où vous avez découvert la vérité. Je vous propose donc d'aller voir la cérémonie de réhabilitation de Sirius. De plus Harry, ils me semble que le ministre de la magie veut faire ses excuses publiquement de nous avoir pas cru de dire le retour de Voldemort. dit Dumbledore

Il croit peut être que sa effacera l'année que nous avons passé à être rejetés par ceux qui le croyaient ? demanda Harry d'un ton amertume

Je ne sais pas Harry mais la politesse exige que nous écoutions ce qu'il a dire. Bien étant donné que vous ne pouvez pas transplanés, nous allons utiliser la poudre de cheminée.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la majestueuse cheminée de la salle. Dumbledore tendit le pot qui contenait la poudre de Cheminette tout d'abord à Ron puis à Hermione.

Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller Harry

Oui dit ce dernier en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE !

Harry se retrouva soudainement sur le sol de l'atrium du Ministère de la magie.

Allez mon vieux. Dit Ron en aidant Harry se relever.

Bien venez tous les trois ! dit Dumbledore après avoir atterri derrière Harry.

Il les amena devant la grande porte qui menait vers les différents ascenseurs mais ils ne prirent aucun de ceux la et se dirigèrent vers la porte qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Harry vit une pancarte d'où était inscrit "_Ministre de la Magie : Cornelius Fudge_". Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, Harry fut abasourdi par la grandeur des lieux. En effet, ce bureau était beaucoup plus grand qu'il puisse l'imaginait. De nombreuses fenêtres magiques étaient disposés afin de permettre une clarté dans la pièce. Sur les différents murs étaient accrochés les divers tableaux représentants les anciens ministres. Au centre de la pièce il était disposé une table circulaire d'où plusieurs sièges était déjà occupés. Harry vit son parrain juste à coté de Lupin assit. Il était content pour lui car il allait enfin être libre.

Bonjour Dumbledore, Bonjour jeunes gens, déclara Fudge d'une voix parfaitement amicale ce qui était bizarre convenu de son attitude l'année passée, Veuillez s'il vous plaît prendre place…

Harry alla s'installa à coté de son parrain suivi de ses amis et de Dumbledore.

Bien, Nous sommes aujourd'hui ici réuni pour réhabilité une personne qui pendant 15 ans avait été considéré comme un assassin. Poursuivit Fudge, bien commençons !

Il prit dans ses document un parchemin à l'aspect officiel.

Le dénommé Sirius Marcus Black, ici présent, accusé d'assassinat de Harry James Potter et de Lily Claire Potter le 31 Octobre 1981 ainsi que la mort de treize personnes dont le dénommé Peter Pettigrow, se voit aujourd'hui,1er Septembre 1996, gracié de toutes accusations et a les entières excuses du Ministère de la Magie. Il sera publié également dans la Gazette du Sorcier demain la réhabilitation de Mr. Black… annonça Fudge, des questions ?

Je remercie le Ministère d'avoir enfin rétabli la vérité dans cette affaire dit Sirius en se levant

de sa chaise, j'ai du passé 12 de ma vie dans la prison d'Azkaban pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis et j'ai du par la suite vivre 2 ans en tant qu'évadé. Je souhaiterai donc que le ministère pour réparer ses erreurs puisse trouver le vrai coupable de l'histoire c'est à dire Peter Pettigrow.

Très bien, nous tacherons de le retrouver Mr Black, répondit Fudge, Bon je dois maintenant présenté mes excuses à deux personnes présent dans la salle. Je demande donc pardon à Mr Albus Dumbledore ainsi qu'à Mr Harry Potter pour ne pas les avoir cru du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Cette acte nous a causé pas mal de soucis qui aurait pu être évité par ma faute si j'avais écouté ces messieurs. Je leur demande encore une fois de m'excuser pour mon attitude peu conventionnel.

Eh bien, je suis heureux de constater Cornelius que vous avez enfin pris conscience de vos erreurs et donc je vous pardonne entièrement.

Merci Albus.

Fudge se retourna ensuite vers Harry avec un regard désespéré. Celui ci était en grande réflexion : pouvait-il pardonner à celui qui l'avait considérer comme quelqu'un faisant son intéressant ? Pouvait-il lui pardonner d'avoir introduit à Poudlard une femme d'une méchanceté quasiment égalable avec celle des mangemorts ? et enfin pouvait il lui pardonner d'avoir laisser faire les mangemorts agir en liberté pendant toute une année ? Harry releva la tête et s'aperçu que tous les regards étaient tournés dans sa direction.

Mr le ministre, Je ne peux vous pardonner d'avoir ainsi agi ainsi. J'en suis navré. Vous avez fait preuve d'une stupidité inégalable l'année. Vous avez pensez que Mr Dumbledore et moi racontions des histoires pour que mon directeur puisse prendre votre place. Vous avez eue peur de Dumbledore au lieu d'avoir peur des agissements des Managemorts. Vous avez fait preuve d'orgueil et vous n'avez pas voulu croire au retour de Voldemort car cela aurait signifier pour vous que tout ce qui avait été bâtis depuis sa disparition était inutile. De plus, vous avez eu tellement peur de perdre votre place que vous avez envoyé un espion à Poudlard, Mrs, si on peut dire que c'est une humaine dont j'en suis vraiment pas sûre, Dolores Obrange, une femme abjecte qui n'as aucun sens de l'éducation et du respect des élèves. Vous avez fait passé vos désirs avant ceux de la communauté de la magie, est ce vraiment le rôle d'un ministre ? Pour tout cela et pour d'autres raisons que je ne citerai pas car la liste est longue, je ne peux vous pardonner Mr Le ministre.

Il se rassit sur sa chaise tout le monde ne prononçait un mot ; tous avaient été pétrifiés par la dureté des paroles de Harry. Enfin après un long moment de silence, Fudge se leva la mine sombre.

Mr Harry Potter a raison je ne mérite pas ma place de Ministre. J'ai fait preuve d'égoïsme et je n'ai pas pu voir le danger qui menaçait notre communauté. C'est pourquoi, je décide de démissionner de mes fonctions en espérant que le futur ministre sera faire face à la menace qui pèse sur notre monde. Sur ce, Au revoir ! déclara Fudge avant de s'en aller.

**Voilà un petit nouveau chapitre après une petit temps d'absence ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira **

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements c'est ce qui donne le courage de continuer .**

**Théalie : n'est tu pas une nouvelle lectrice ?**


	10. Chapitre X : La peur d'un nom

**Chapitre 10 : La peur d'un Nom**

Tout le monde furent ébahis : Fudge avait finalement démissionner.

Bien le 43ième Ministre de la Magie vient de démissionner à l'instant, il va donc falloir préparer de nouvelles élections, dit Dumbledore pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé dans le bureau du désormais ex-ministre, Sur ce je vous dit moi aussi au revoir car je dois ramener mes élèves à l'école.

Il se leva suivit des trois jeunes sorciers. Harry aurait bien aimé rester un peu plus longtemps avec son parrain mais il devait partir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les cheminées de l'atrium, Dumbledore leur demanda de rejoindre l'école celui ci devait rester encore au ministère pour résoudre des affaires.

Les trois jeunes amis atterrirent dans le bureau du directeur.

Eh ben Harry, bien joué grâce à toi cet idiot de Fudge n'est plus ministre ! rigola Ron en donnant un tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

Oui mais bon je ne pensais pas qu'il allait le faire culpabilisa Harry.

Ils partirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle car ils n'avaient pas encore déjeuné mais Harry, se souvenant que Ginny devait sûrement l'attendre, se dirigea vers la salle commune. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut enlacé par la jeune fille rousse.

Alors comment cela s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement

Ben Sirius a été innocenté et Fudge a demissioné…lui répondit-il d'un ton dégagé..

Comment sa se fait ? s'étonna la jeune fille, Fudge est pourtant du genre à ne pas céder sa place qui l'affectionnait tant...

Il a présenté ses excuses à Dumbledore et à moi mais je n'ai pas pu le pardonner. Après que je lui ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur, il a déposé sa démission expliqua Harry

Bien joué Harry ! Fit la jeune fille en l'embrassant, tu a réussi a nous débarrasser de ce crétin.

Oui mais bon il me fait peine quand même un peu dit Harry en souriant.

La journée se passa sans grande événement majeur à part que les disputes amicales entre Ron et Hermione avait recommencé ; mais ceux ci s'étaient soudain arrêté lorsque Harry leur fit remarquer qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas répondu à la question de Ginny et de lui.

Lorsqu'il se coucha le soir, Harry avait divers sentiments qui se mélangeait. Il était heureux de sortir avec Ginny, de la réhabilitation de Sirius mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de culpabilité pour la démission du Ministre. Mais celle-ci s'évanouit en repensant à ce que lui avait fait subir le désormais Ex-Ministre l'année dernière.

Harry se trouvait dans une sorte de cachots d'une étrange froideur encore pire que celles qui connaissaient pour avoir subit les perpétuels sarcasmes du professeur des potions. Il était assis sur une sorte de trône, ses mains posés sur des accoudoirs en forme de crânes humains. Il fixait sans ciller la porte qui était face à lui. La porte s'ouvrit laissant place à un homme ayant une cagoule, signe distinctif des mangemorts. Celui ci s'agenouilla devant Harry.

Lève toi minable serviteur ! siffla une voix qui provenait de la bouche de Harry.

Ce dernier comprit qu'il était dans l'esprit de son pire ennemi Voldemort.

Oui maître … prononça le mangemort d'une voix apeuré

Qu'avez tu à me dire ? demanda Voldemort

Votre Excellence…Il semblerait que le petit Fudge est démissionné de ses fonctions de Ministre de la magie expliqua le mangemort

Dommage répondit-il ce petit vaurien de Fudge m'aurait permis d'organiser mes plans en toute sécurité.

Mais ce qui va vous étonnait encore plus c'est que la cause de son départ soit Harry Potter, maître…

COMMENT ENCORE LUI ! Hurla Voldemort, il m'énerve de chaque fois contrarier mes plans celui-là…Sinon quoi d'autre ? Avez vous trouvé des informations sur l'arche ?

Non Maître. Cependant nous avons pensé que …

ARRETE TOI ! l'interrompit Jedusor

Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit pendant un moment quand soudait la voix de serpent de Voldemort reprit :

POTTER ! ENCORE TOI ! QUE FAIT TU DANS MA TETE ?

Soudain Harry se réveilla dans le dortoir de la salle commune : le contact avait été rompu. Voldemort était en colère car Fudge n'était plus ministre et de plus le mangemort allait lui révéler certaines choses sur l'arche. Harry sentit du remords peu à peu : il n'aurait pas du voir cela, il devait encore pratiqué l'occlumencie. Les derniers temps, il n'avait plus pris la précaution de le faire dû aux évènements. Le remords se transforma en culpabilité : n'avait-il toujours pas compris que Voldemort pourrait encore se servir de vision pour lui tendre un piège ? Il se leva et se dirigea en direction de la fenêtre en passant par le lit de Ron qui semblait dormir à poings fermés. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais sa ne serait tardé. Harry pensa qu'il devait parler de ce qu'il avait vu à Dumbledore mais cela devrait lui faire avouer qu'il n'avait pas fait ses exercices d'occlumencie. Il alla s'asseoir près du feu de la salle commune. Il réfléchissait encore et encore comment il pourrait avouer à Dumbledore ce qu'il avait vu.

Harry ? fit une voix douce que Harry reconnut aussitôt

oui Ginny répondit celui ci en se tournant vers le bas de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs.

La jeune fille se tenait la regardant Harry d'une façon inquiète. Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci et l'embrassa.

Pourquoi es tu debout ?

Ce n'est rien Ginny ne t'inquiète pas assura Harry

Oh Harry, t'es énervant à la fin ! s'énerva la jeune fille

Pourquoi …. S'étonna Harry

Harry, Ron et toi vous êtes toujours les derniers à vous réveillez et là tu est assis dans la salle commune et il me semble que cela fait déjà un petit moment. De plus, tu nous caches des choses à tes amis y compris à moi pour nous protéger, mais sache que nous voulons autant savoir et que même si c'est risqué nous serons toujours à tes cotés.

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Mais bon comme tu insiste. J'ai rêvé de Voldemort qui apprenait que Fudge avait demissioné. C'est tout dit Harry en souriant.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire que Voldemort et ses fidèles cherchait des renseignements sur l'arche. Il regarda la jeune fille. Son visage constellé de taches de rousseur typique des Weasley laissait paraître une inquiétude. Il prit la jeune fille dans les bras et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à les autres gryffondor se levèrent.

Ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle quand Mc Gonagall leur distribua leur emploi du temps. Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur cette emploi qui n'avait jamais vu aussi chargé. Ce jour ci, il devait commencer par double cours de métamorphoses et un double cours de sorts d'enchantement. Il fut cependant réjoui de voir que l'après midi il allait voir à l'œuvre son parrain en temps que professeur pendant deux heures après le cours avec lupin. Il continua pendant un petit moment à regarder son emploi quand il vit que d'autre matière était ajouté spécialement pour lui. En effet dans la colonne du Jeudi était présent des heures d'étude de la magie avec le vieux Dumbledore et il vit notamment que chaque soir il aurait droit à des heures de duel avec celui-ci. Harry se rappela de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son directeur. Il se souvint alors qu'il devait se préparer pour combattre Voldemort. Il regarda ses amis et vit que Ron, a part les heures supplémentaires que Harry avait, possédait le même emploi du temps. Il regarda celui de Neville et vit avec étonnement qu'il suivrait également les cours avec Dumbledore.

Neville, toi aussi tu auras des heures avec Dumbledore…

Apparement oui, sa doit être à cause de ma prophétie….

Harry se sentit soudain un peu plus soulagé, il n'allait pas être le seul à suivre un entraînement intensif en vue d'un combat qui semblait pour l'instant perdu d'avance.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, les différents élèves dans la grande Salle se dirigèrent vers leur cours. Harry embrassa Ginny qui devait aller à son cours de botanique et se dirigea en compagnie de Neville, Ron et Hermione à son cours de Métamorphose. Arrivé dans la salle, il s'installa au fond de la classe avec Neville et Ron, Hermione préférant aller devant pour suivre avec attention les conseils de Mc Gonagall.

Bien cette année vous allez devoir travailler durement dans le but de passer vos ASPIC, répliquât de son ton habituellement froid le professeur de métamorphose, j'attends de plus de vous de la rigueur et de la discipline. Je n'accepterai aucun relâchement de votre part. Cette année nous allons tout d'abord étudier la transformation Humaine.

Tous le monde écoutaient avec déception Mc Gonagall, tous savaient que la transformation humaine était d'une difficulté énorme.

Bien commençons, qui peut me dire quelles sont les risques de la transformation Humaine ? questionna Mc Gonnagalle, oui miss Granger, fit-elle en se retournant vers Hermione qui avait encore une fois levé sa main.

La transformation humaine possède de nombreux risques. La personne qui change l'apparence d'un élément de son corps peut en cas d'échec perdre définitivement la forme originelle d'une partie de son cours. Par Exemple , Viktor Lavoska a voulu transformer l'un des éléments de son corps en patates mais cette mutation s'est avéré défectueuse et il s'est retrouvé condamné à vivre avec un nez en forme de patate. Récita la jeune Gryffondor sans reprendre son souffle.

Les élèves se mirent à grimacer à la vue d'un homme avec un nez en patate.

Bien vous allez copier les différents conseils écrits au tableau, poursuivit Mc Gonagal, dans la transformation humaine.

Les élèves sortirent leurs parchemins et pendant un long moment. Le silence de la pièce n'était troublé que par le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins. Enfin la cloche, signification de libération, sonna.

Vous me ferez 60 cm de parchemin sur les conditions d'utilisations de la transformation humaines ainsi que sur ses dangers. Dit Mc Gonagall.

Les 6ième années ayant eue leur buse de sort et enchantements se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours. Lorsqu'il ressortirent deux heures plus tard, la plupart était fatigué. En effet, le professeur Flitwick leur avait demandé un exercice qui épuisaient assez vite les ressources magiques des jeunes sorciers. Cependant, Harry contrairement à ces camarades ne ressentait aucune fatigue.

Pfiouu ! Je suis crevé ! souffla Ron, Flitwick aurait pu nous servir quelque chose de moins fatiguant pour le premier cours de l'année.

Il veut nous préparer à combattre déclara Hermione d'un ton compatissant

La petite troupe d'amis se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur dejeuner. Cependant leur allure était lente du fait que la plupart était complètement épuisé : seule Harry semblait ressentir aucune fatigue : il était même plutôt en forme.

Harry pourquoi tu n'est pas aussi affaibli que nous ? demanda Ron agacé de voir que son meilleur ami était en plus grade forme que lui, Pourtant tant utilisé le sortilège autant que nous et qui plus est tu a réussi à le faire du premier coup…

J'en ai aucune idée Ron répondit le concerné lui aussi étonné

Je pense qu'Harry n'a tout simplement pas la même puissance magique que nous dit Hermione d'une voix timide.

QUOI ! s'étonna Ron.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans la Grande Salle et la majeure partie des têtes étaient retournés vers eux à cause de l'exclamation de Ron.

Tais toi Ron ! gronda Hermione irritée, allons nous asseoir …

Ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondor et commencèrent à prendre leur repas.

Bon vas tu nous dire pourquoi Harry ne ressent pas la même fatigue que nous ? s'impatienta Ron.

Voyons même toi tu pourrais le deviner ! répondit Hermione , Harry est beaucoup plus puissant que nous. Sa magie dépasse la nôtre ceci est du sûrement car il a en lui des pouvoirs de Voldemort _-Oh Ron arrête ce n'est qu'un nom !-_ et il ne faut pas oublier que ses parents ont réussi à échapper à trois fois à Voldemort, ce qui signifie qu'ils étaient puissants eux aussi et je pense que Harry a du hérité de leurs puissances.

Ron regardait d'un œil stupéfiait son ami. Harry se sentit rougir : état-il vrai qu'il était plus puissant que ses amis ? Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait jamais réussi à battre Hermione dans aucun des cours sauf peut-être pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal….

Et vous savez quoi, poursuivit Hermione, je pense que si Harry exploité complètement ses compétences il rivaliserait avec Dumbledore et pourrait peut etre encore plus puissant que lui.

Là tu divagues Hermione ! s'exclama Ron, Dumbledore est connu pour son énorme puissance..

Si Ron j'y pense ! Harry est plus puissant que Dumbledore j'en suis quasiment sur….insista la jeune fille

Heu on pourrait pas changer de sujet s'il vous plait… demanda Harry gêné par cette discussion sur sa puissance, Que pensez vous que Sirius va nous apprendre ?

J'en sais trop rien mais il va sûrement nous apprendre à nous battre contre les mangemorts, il a du se battre souvent contre eux , dit Hermione, Au fait Harry , même si je pense que cette année nous avons des professeurs de défenses contres les forces du Mal excellents, je pense que tu devrais reformer l'AD.

Pourquoi Hermione ?demanda Harry

Je pense que ceux qu'ils veulent vraiment combattre Voldemort doivent se retrouver dans un lieux où ils peuvent tous s'entraîner. Cependant cette année, L'AD sera légale, il faudra demander à Dumbledore…et il faudra aussi accepter les Serpentards.

Quoi ! S'éxclama Ron faisant retourner encore une fois les têtes vers eux

Ron tous les Sepentards ne sont pas des apprentis mangemorts…

La majeure partie si …insista Ron

Et alors ? Même si c'est une minorité ne le sont pas, ce que je pense , sa pourra être bénéfique.

Je suis d'accord avec toi Hermione mais je ne pourrais jamais assurer tous les réunions de l'AD avec mes heures de cours particuliers avec Dumbledore…

Je sais je sais Harry coupa Hermione, cette année tu seras aider par des professeurs …Pourrais tu en parler à Dumbledore ce soir ?

J'essaierai dit Harry d'un ton mal à l'aise. Hermione venait de lui rappelait qu'il allait avoir un cours avec Dumbledore.

La cloche sonna signalant la reprise des cours. Les gryffondors de 6ième année se dirigerent vers la salle de DCfM. Le professeur Lupin était déjà là avec Sirius.

Entrez, entrez n'ayait pas peur, je suis peut être un évadé d'azkaban mais je ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche sauf si cette mouche est une mangemort ! rigola Sirius

Harry, Ron et Hermione rentrèrent les premiers n'étant pas intimidés mais Harry savait ce que pouvaient ressentir les autres : pendant toute leur enfance, on leur avait dit que Sirus était un dangereux criminel.

Bien ! commença Lupin en adressant un sourire au élèves devant lui, je suis heureux de vous retrouver et j'espère que l'on fera du tout aussi bon boulot qu'il y a trois ans de cela.

Cette année, nous verrons des sortilèges d'une certaine puissance, certains sortilèges ne pourront être utilisé que par certain d'entre vous. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas si vous n'y arrivait pas. Pendant ces deux heures je vous montrerais la théorie ,n'ayez crainte sa ne sera pas comme Mrs Ombrage rajouta-il souriant en voyant les élèves poussaient un soupir. Nous pratiquerons également mais ces deux heures là seront plus tôt concentré sur les créatures que peut utiliser Voldemort.

De nombreux élèves furent secoués d'un frisson.

Nous verrons également d'autres sortilèges aidant dans la lutte contre les mangemorts, poursuivit Lupin sans prendre garde aux réactions des élèves face au nom de voldemort , mais ceci sera plutôt dans le cadre du cours avec le professeur Black ….

C'est moi ! s'exclama Sirius joyeux en levant les bras.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire : même si son parrain avait d'énormes connaissances il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un professeur. Il repensa à la scolarité que Sirius avait eu : ils faisaient partie du groupe des Maraudeurs qui se sentaient plus concerné par les blagues que par les cours.

Heu …oui comme la si bien dit le professeur Lupin, poursuivit Sirius d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux mais qui ne trompa pas Harry , je serai là pour vous entraîner à vous battre ….

Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites , reprit Lupin, nous allons commencer à travailler.

Les deux heures de cous avec Lupin se passa sans trop de problèmes. Lupin leur avait demandé de réaliser les sortilèges qui avaient déjà utiliser sur différentes créatures. Lors que le cours finit, il leur demanda de réaliser une sorte de dictionnaire des créatures qui connaissaient à mettant leur caractéristiques et le moyen de les combattre.

Puis Lupin laissa la place à Sirius….

Heu rebonjour dit Sirius d'un ton mal à l'aise, aujourd'hui je vais vous faire passer devant moi et je vais voir votre réaction et nous allons commencer un petit duel si vous en êtes capables, ne vous inquiétez pas vous serez toujours là après rajouta-il lorsqu'il virent les regards de certains élèves effrayés.

Harry se dit que sa allait prendre du temps pour que Sirius ne soit plus regarder comme un criminel. Il ne put s'empêcher que c'était la faute à Pettigrow si non seulement il avait condamné ses parents mais il avait aussi gâcher la vie de Sirius.

Bon commençons , lorsque je vous appellerez vous vous présenterai devant moi, poursuivit Sirius, heu Lavande Brown …

Lavande se rapprocha de Sirius d'un pas un hésitant. Sirus lui sourit.

Bien commençons , nous allons reculez et à trois nous allons commencer notre petit duel. Heu j'allais oublié le seul sort autorisé est l'Expelliarmus.

Ils s'éloignèrent de sens opposé. Lavande sorta sa baguette

Etes vous prête ?

Oui, Monsieur répondit Lavande inquiète dont l'idée de seretrouver face un ancien évadé ne l'enchantait guère.

Alors à trois , 1….2…..3 !

Expellia…commença Lavande

Voldemort ! coupa Sirius

Ce simple mot avait eu pour effet de faire lâcher la baguette à la jeune fille : elle était parcouru d'un frisson.

Sirius se rapprochant d'elle et lui tendit sa baguette qui était tombé.

Voyez vous, vous avez l'exemple qu'un simple mot peut déstabiliser les gens et le mot que beaucoup d'entre vous ont peur de voir prononcer et celui de Voldemort –un nouveau courant de frissons parcourut la classe-. Normalement dans un vrai duel, votre amie ne serait plus de ce monde. Mais je ne lui en veut pas mais il faudra par la suite que cette crainte de ce nom soit oublié. La crainte de son nom accroît sa puissance…. Miss Brown vous pouvez allez vous rasseoir merci.

Lavande retourna à sa place très secoué . Le cours se poursuivit ainsi chacun faisant preuve plus ou moins de sang froid en entendant le nom de Voldemort. Peu de personnes ne succombaient pas. En effet les seuls étaient Hermione, Harry, bien sur, et au grand étonnement de tous Neville. La fin du cours arriva.

Bien je vous remercie pour ce cours ! pour la prochaine fois je vous demanderais de vous excerçais à prononcer le simple nom Voldemort.

Harry, Hermione, Neville et Ron se rapprocha du bureau de Sirius.

Magnifique cours ! s'exclama les quatre jeunes élèves

Je vous remercie , dit Sirius un sourire aux lèvres, je ne vous cache pas que sa m'a été dur de penser que j'étais devenu prof moi qui faisaient que des farces à mon époque….

Les quatre élèves s'en allèrent dans leur salle commune. Harry retrouva Ginny et s'assirent à coté d'elle.

Alors comment c'est passé le cours avec Sirius ? demanda la jeune rousse

Excellent répondit Hermione qui venait de s'asseoir en face du jeune couple.

Oui il a vraiment été génial rajouta Harry repensant au magnifique cours que son parrain avait donné…

**Salut ! **

**Désolé pour le retard des postes de chapitres de cette fic mais je me consacre beaucoup en ce moment à passer mon bac et à écrire l'autre fic que j'ai crée.**

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragement. Et Théalie je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Fudge n'est qu'un imbécile mais bon ça on le savait déjà ;)**


End file.
